Lights, Camera & Falling-out
by IzzyBiizzy
Summary: Um ator em busca de reconhecimento e uma atriz iniciante querendo provar que é mais do que mostra seu Instagram são os escolhidos para protagonizar a adaptação de um dos best sellers do momento. Apesar da antipatia à primeira vista, é inegável a química entre ambos durante as gravações. Mas será que toda essa raiva é real ou oculta algo maior? Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.


**Sinopse:**

O ator Ed Masen finalmente tem a oportunidade de consagrar com sua carreira como ator ao ser convidado para estrelar a adaptação de um dos best sellers mais populares do momento, o que ele não esperava era que a selecionada para ser seu par romântico fosse a _digital influencer_ Bella Swan, que apesar de ter milhões de seguidores em suas redes sociais nunca atuou em filmes antes. Com o receio de que a falta de experiência de sua colega atrapalhe sua ascensão, Edward cisma com Bella, que não abaixa a cabeça para as implicâncias do ator.

Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.

* * *

**Disclamer e notas da história:**

Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Ana Luisa (asatwilight)

Capa por: rkxpattz

* * *

Fui despertado no susto pelo meu telefone que tocava incansavelmente por baixo dos meus travesseiros. Assim que peguei o aparelho me questionei o quanto minha irmã ficaria chateada por matar seu noivo poucas semanas antes do casamento.

— Porra Emmett, são seis da manhã. Qual o seu problema? — Resmunguei ao atender a ligação do meu agente.

— Bom dia pra você também, Mr. Sexy. — Ironizou mencionando o título que eu havia recebido de uma revista feminina recentemente. — A culpa não é minha se em Nova York já passam da nove e contratos já estão sendo fechados. — Disse cantarolando sabendo que aquela informação iria atrair minha atenção.

— Escolheram meu par para The lion and the lamb? — Questionei animado, desde que haviam me escolhido para fazer o Magnus fiquei curioso para quem seria minha Amelie.

The lion and the lamb era a adaptação de um dos best sellers do momento, um sucesso absoluto entre as adolescentes do mundo todo. Se tratava da história de uma camponesa do século XIV que começava a trabalhar como empregada no castelo do misterioso conde Magnus, a quem todos no vilarejo tomam como o vampiro sanguinário responsável pelas perdas nos rebanhos da redondeza. A trama se desenrola nas descobertas da doce Amelie sobre seu senhorio e na atração física inescapável que um sente pelo outro.

Apesar de ter tido um papel ou outro de relevância nos meus anos como ator, esse seria meu primeiro papel de destaque em uma grande produção, então estava torcendo para ter uma atriz a altura ao meu lado.

— Bella Swan. — Respondeu ainda mais animado. Fiz uma careta.

— Quem? — Fiquei confuso. Sério que eles colocariam uma novata no papel?

— Ah, cara. Em que caverna você vive? — Quase o podia ver revirando os olhos. — Bella Swan. A quinta pessoa mais seguida no _Instagram._ Sotaque sexy. Pernas perfeitas de perder de vista. — Disse pontuando cada característica, na última minha cabeça deu um estalo de conhecimento.

— A socialite? — Meu tom era de pura incredulidade.

— Bem, ela prefere o termo _influencer._

Gemi de decepção.

— Mas ela nem é atriz, Emm. Não acredito que vão minar todo o projeto pra colocar essa patricinha.

— Hey, Ed. Dê um pouco de credibilidade ao pessoal, sim? A diretora e a autora do livro estão cuidando do elenco pessoalmente, se elas a escolheram deve ter algum motivo.

— Claro, o motivo deve ser que ela deve ter feito birra para os pais até eles entrarem em contato com algum peixe grande da produtora e o coagisse a colocá-la no papel. — Minha voz pingava todo o descontentamento que sentia.

— Se foi isso, ou se ela é realmente é talentosa nós vamos descobrir amanhã quando ela vier para L.A. para que vocês façam os primeiros testes juntos.

— Ah, ótimo. Mais alguma boa notícia? — Não consegui segurar meu sarcasmo.

— Não, seu velho rabugento. Apenas quero que você esteja pronto amanhã às oito para que eu possa te levar a produtora. — Suspirei frustrado. — Dê uma chance para a garota primeiro, okay? Se ela não for boa eu converso com Tanya e Jane.

— Tanto faz. A decisão já foi tomada, certo? Então não temos muita coisa que possamos fazer. Só torcer que eu não acabe com uma framboesa de ouro por causa dela.

Emmett riu.

— Para de drama, Ed. Agora pode voltar a dormir que seu humor está insuportável. — Disse rindo.

— Vai a Merda, Cullen. — Praguejei antes de desligar o telefonema na sua cara.

Me joguei contra os travesseiros, fechando os olhos com força, torcendo para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo e quando acordasse Emmett me diria que eu iria contracenar com uma atriz de verdade.

Sem conseguir dormir novamente, peguei meu celular e abri o _Instagram_, a primeira coisa que notei foi que meu par romântico tinha me seguido na rede social. Revirei os olhos com sua futilidade, mas a curiosidade me apoderou e abri sua rede.

Cliquei no ícone que indicava que haviam _stories_ e a tela do meu telefone foi preenchida pela imagem de uma bela morena com fascinantes olhos cor de chocolate.

"_Pessoal, eu sei que vocês estão curiosos sobre os rumores que saíram, mas eu ainda não posso falar sobre o assunto, okay? Prometo que assim que puder venho aqui dar mais detalhes sobre essa novidade_" falou animada, com o sotaque britânico carregado, o sorriso em seu rosto parecia que a qualquer minuto iria rasgar sua pele. "_Agora, me deem licença que eu tenho um dia de spa que o Four Seasons me presenteou. Beijos amores, até depois_"

Garota fútil.

Naveguei um pouco mais nas redes sociais e vi que meu nome e o de Bella estavam nos _trending top _do _Twitter_. Abri a tag com nosso nome e recebi uma enxurrada de adolescentes em êxtase pela escolha e ansiosas para verem Bella e eu como Malie, que era o nome que elas davam ao casal Magnus e Amelie, utilizando a combinação de seus nomes.

Mesmo que o anúncio da contratação de Bella tenha saído a poucas horas, o site já estava tomado por diversas fotos nossas combinadas. Tive que que concordar que ficávamos muito bem juntos.

Sentindo a exaustão por ter acordado tão cedo me tomar acebei adormecendo com o celular na mão e sonhando com uma linda camponesa de expressivos olhos castanhos.

Na manhã seguinte não conseguia disfarçar meu mal humor, o que fez todos se manterem a uma distância segura de mim, até mesmo Emmett evitou me dirigir a palavra, me passando apenas informações importantes durante o trajeto até a Twilight.

A Twilight Pictures Industries era uma das maiores produtoras do mercado atualmente, responsável por duas das maiores bilheterias dos últimos anos, Breaking Dawn que era uma comédia sobre uma família que acabava adotando um cachorro atrapalhado depois dele seguir a filha caçula, e New Moon, um romance que conta a história de dois jovens descobrindo que seu amor vai além de qualquer distância ou empecilho.

Então, assim que ela comprou os direitos por The lion and the lamb e a autora do livro, Tanya Denali, me convidou para fazer o papel de Magnus, vi essa como a oportunidade de consolidar de vez minha carreira. Não que eu tivesse interesse nesse tipo de filme, mas por ser uma grande produção seria uma porta para que os diretores de filmes mais alternativos me notassem.

Isso se o projeto não acabasse se tornando um grande fracasso por ter uma garota inexperiente como protagonista.

Suspirei pesadamente quando comecei a vislumbrar a entrada da Twilight pela janela do carro.

— Ed, por favor. Não deixe sua antipatia pela Bella transparecer, a última coisa que você precisa é ter tabloides comentando sobre você não gostar da sua companheira de cena antes mesmo do início das gravações. — Emmett falou sério me fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Não é como se eu fosse ser grosso com a garota ou algo do tipo. Só não estou nada contente com essa escolha. — Falei como se fosse óbvio.

— Certo, mas segure seu descontentamento pra você antes que os abutres da imprensa façam a festa com essa notícia. — Retrucou.

Bufamos irritados um com o outro e não falamos mais nada até entrarmos no estúdio.

Era uma sala ampla com três de suas quatro paredes verdes, e vários equipamentos de iluminação e filmagem em volta.

Aquele estúdio seria apenas para que Bella Swan e eu fizéssemos nosso teste de cena juntos. Como o cenário do livro era a Inglaterra medieval, boa parte das cenas seriam gravadas em um estúdio externo na Escócia.

Falando em minha parceira de set, ela já estava lá, falando com a tela de seu celular animadamente. Revirei os olhos para a cena.

— É isso pessoal, os rumores realmente estavam certos — ela riu —, eu vou ser a Amelie na adaptação de The lion and the lamb. — Disse em um grito agudo. Encarei Emmett e ele apenas deu de ombros. — Vocês sabem o quanto sou fã do livro. Foi uma honra ter sido escolhida para o papel principal. É compensador saber que mesmo sem experiência, meus 15 anos de aulas de teatro foram o suficiente para me deixar preparada para esse momento.

— Uh, ela fez aulas de teatro, realmente é a escolha perfeita. — Sussurrei sarcasticamente para Emm.

— Vou abrir a caixinha de perguntas no próximo _story _pra que vocês possam perguntar sobre o assunto, e assim que acabarem os testes prometo responder o máximo que conseguir. Beijos amores, até depois. — Finalizou com o que deveria ser uma frase padrão sua, já que há ouvi falando em outro vídeo.

— Edward, Emmett! Não vi que vocês haviam chegado. — Tanya, a autora do livro, emergiu em nossa frente junto a Jane Volturi, que era a diretora do filme.

Nós as cumprimentamos, e elas nos levaram até onde Bella estava para nos apresentar.

Apesar de não acreditar em seus atributos para atuação, não podia jamais negar sua beleza estonteante.

Não era de surpreender que eu havia me lembrado de quem ela era após Emmett citar suas pernas, elas eram desmedidas, ainda mais dentro daqueles shorts jeans de lavagem clara. Seu corpo era pequeno, mesmo que ela usasse saltos altos, e eu sabia que atrás daquela blusa larga haviam curvas suaves e apetitosas.

Seu rosto era delicado como o de uma boneca, com o nariz arrebitado, os lábios bem delineados em um tom róseo ainda mais acentuado pelo gloss labial transparente que usava. Seus olhos eram um show a parte, eram grandes com um par de íris castanho chocolate que se destacava em sua pele alva como a neve, eles pareciam expor sua alma de tão intensos.

— Eu li o livro errado ou os olhos da personagem eram verdes? — sussurrei em implicância para Emmett enquanto nos aproximávamos dela.

— Sim, são. Por isso irei usar lentes de contato. Não sei se você já foi apresentado a esse tipo de tecnologia. — Respondeu Bella na nossa frente nos assustando.

Uma de suas sobrancelhas estava erguida e ela me encarava em escárnio.

— Bella, querida. Aposto que o Edward só estava brincando. Não é, Edward? — O olhar de Tanya implorava que eu me retratasse com a garota.

— Hm… Claro. É que eu achei que colocariam uma atriz mais próxima da personagem, sabe. Não são características tão difíceis de se achar em boas atrizes. — Comentei e recebi uma cotovelada de Emmett.

— Oh, eu achei que vocês estivessem buscando alguém com talento. — Rebateu em um falso tom de inocência, mas que transbordava sarcasmo.

— Uh, eu também. — Resmunguei revirando os olhos, recebendo mais uma cotovelada.

— Okay pessoal, esse não foi um bom começo. Que tal se apagarmos os últimos cinco minutos e tentarmos de novo? — Jane interveio. — Bella, esse é Ed Masen, e Ed, essa é Bella Swan. Vocês serão parceiros pelos próximos meses, espero que esse seja um convívio pacífico. — Disse com sorriso amarelo.

— Prazer, Bella. — Falei lhe brindando com meu melhor sorriso falso, estendendo minha mão para que ela apertasse.

— Prazer, Elliot. — Apertou minha mão com um sorriso demoníaco, sabendo que tinha atingido meu ponto fraco. — Ops… Ed.

Elliot havia sido meu personagem em Eclipse, um romance que estava como uma das promessas de recorde de bilheteria daquele ano, porém a trama não agradou o público já que se tratava de um triângulo amoroso em que a protagonista se via dividida entre o seu namorado e seu melhor amigo, e ela acabava ficando com o segundo no dia seguinte com que noivou seu namorado.

Além de ter feito o papel do traído, e ter ficado conhecido como corno nas redes sociais, ainda tive que contracenar com dois novatos, o que fez a crítica depreciar ainda mais o filme.

Para conseguir me reerguer desse baque, tive que me desvincular minha imagem do cinema, que sempre foi minha grande paixão, por quase cinco anos, para fazer participações em séries e filmes para TV. Essa seria minha volta as telonas e por isso que a falta de experiência de Bella me incomodava tanto. Eu estava morrendo de medo de que sua inaptidão levasse minha carreira para sepultura antes mesmo que ela chegasse ao seu ápice.

— Agora que vocês já estão apresentados, vamos aos testes. — Tanya gritou animada.

A primeira cena que iríamos representar era a que Amelie encontrava roupas ensanguentadas de Magnus enquanto arrumava limpava seu quarto.

Como já estava familiarizado com a cena, apenas repassei rapidamente o texto com Emm e fechei os olhos e respirei fundo entrando no personagem.

_Quando os abri novamente o estúdio em que estava havia sumido, assim como todos a minha volta. Agora estava no corredor de um castelo medieval, em frente a porta que eu sabia que daria ao meu quarto._

_Ao abri-la me deparei, mesmo no breu causado pelas cortinas pesadas que impediam que o sol atravessasse para o cômodo, com uma linda criatura de cabelos castanhos e face rosada segurando a túnica que usara em minha caçada na noite anterior._

— _Largue isso. — Rugi a fazendo largar a peça rapidamente._

_Era óbvio que ela estava assustada, seu corpo já diminuto estava ainda mais encolhido contra a parede. Vê-la daquela forma me fazia odiar ainda mais minha maldição, trocaria todos os meus bens por um antídoto que me pudesse trazer de volta minha humanidade e assim parar de fugir do que sentia por Amelie, e poder reivindicá-la como minha até os fins dos nossos dias._

— _Perdão, senhor. — Sua doce voz era apenas um sussurro. As esmeraldas que possuía no lugar de seus olhos cintilavam com o iminente romper de lágrimas._

_Sempre que a via dessa forma sentia meu inanimado coração sangrar, mas eu precisava agir dessa forma para que não descobrisse meu obscuro segredo e nem meus sentimentos por ela. Não queria condená-la a eternidade vivendo como uma besta sanguinária como eu._

— _Srta. Clarke, já lhe avisei que meus aposentos são um limite rígido nessa residência. — Meu tom era mais contido, porém não menos ameaçador. Se a única maneira de a manter protegida seria a deixando com medo de mim, eu faria._

— _Eu sei, senhor. Só que pensei que já estou trabalhando aqui há um mês e nunca vi nenhum dos outros criados vindo até seu quarto para higienizar, então decidi vim fazê-lo mesmo que o senhor tenha impedido minha entrada. — Sua voz era baixa em respeito, porém, ainda sim decidia. Senti orgulho da coragem da minha menina, mesmo que não pudesse demonstrar._

— _A senhorita não tem que pensar nada, apenas cumprir minhas ordens, assim como qualquer outro que trabalhe aqui. Se em algum momento eu desejar que venha alguém para limpar esse cômodo eu mesmo darei a ordem. Não preciso da sua proatividade, srta. Clarke. — Disse duro._

_Sua determinação caiu, e seu rosto se enrubesceu em constrangimento._

_Ver sua face vermelha fez meu lado animal querer se pronunciar, o controle da respiração sempre que me submetia quando sabia que ela estava no castelo se desfez e fui tomado pelo cheiro doce de seu sangue._

— _Perdão, meu senhor. — Sussurrou mais uma vez._

_Antes que perdesse o controle e minha verdadeira face fosse exposta, fiz algo que sabia que me deixaria arrependido por um longo tempo._

— _Saia dos meus aposentos agora. — Vociferei. — Se eu souber que você contou algo que viu aqui a qualquer pessoa, além de ficar sem serviço ainda darei um jeito de tirar a terra dos seus pais, está me ouvindo? — Ela assentiu entre lágrimas e saiu correndo deixando seu delicioso cheiro mais acentuado ao passar por mim._

_Se não estivesse me controlando para não a atacar teria me ajoelhado aos seus pés e declarado que aquilo não passava de blefe. O modo como seu rosto desmoronou quando ameacei o pequeno feudo de seus pais iria me perseguir pelos restos dos meus intermináveis dias na terra._

Voltei a realidade com os aplausos de todos que estavam no estúdio.

— Sublime. — Ouvi Jane elogiar e me virei para ver sua reação.

Acabei dando de cara com Bella, que já não vestia roupas de camponesa como há poucos segundos, e sim seus shorts e camisa, me encarando com um sorriso desafiador. Ela sabia que tinha sido ótima, mas eu não iria inflar seu ego.

— Bella, querida. Você foi muito bem para uma novata, mas ainda faltou sentimentos sabe? Não me leve a mal, é apenas uma dica de quem está a mais tempo no ramo. — Falei em um sorriso de escárnio, seus olhos me lançavam faíscas de raiva.

— Muito obrigada, Ed. É bom ter uma opinião de quem já conhece o fracasso. — Foi sua vez de emitir seu sorriso debochado, e a minha de lhe fuzilar com o olhar.

— Por favor, não comecem! — Jane exclamou, entrando no meio de nós dois. — Os dois foram incríveis. Agora vão se preparar para a segunda cena.

Saímos dali resmungando.

Fui até Emmett que me olhava com uma cara de "qual é o seu problema".

— Qual é o seu problema, cara? — Revirei os olhos. — A garota foi fantástica. Por que você ainda tá implicando com ela?

— Eu não estou implicando com ela, só acho ela muito arrogante para ser elogiada.

— Ed, por favor. Já está bem óbvio que o santo de vocês não bateu, só não deixe isso vazar, okay?

Apenas dei de ombros, já sem paciência com aquela conversa, e peguei meu roteiro.

A segunda, e última cena daquele dia, seria para testar nossa "química". Era a cena em que Magnus e Amelie já estão juntos e ela precisa voltar para a casa de seus pais para ajudar sua mãe a cuidar do seu pai doente.

— Só espero que ela não seja daquelas que não se entregam ao beijo da cena por frescura. — Resmunguei após repassar a cena com Emmett pela última vez.

— Será que é isso ou você tá querendo se aproveitar da cena pra beijar a morena? — Emm disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

— O que? — Praticamente gritei, chamando atenção de todos a nossa volta.

— Estava conversando com Rose enquanto você estudava o roteiro e ela me disse uma coisa e acho que concordo. — Respondeu mais baixo, tentando tirar a atenção de nós.

— E o que ela disse? — Perguntei, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta, eu conhecia minha irmãzinha muito bem.

— Disse que se você continuou a implicar com a garota mesmo depois dela se provar uma boa atriz era porque você estaria interessado nela, mas estaria com medo que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu com Victoria.

— Vocês estão loucos. Porque, em primeiro lugar, eu não tive nada com Victoria e segundo eu não estou interessado em Bella.

— Não teve porque ela preferiu o James. Vamos Ed, admita.

— Okay, pode ser que eu tenha me interessado por ela, éramos o casal principal, mas…

— Ela te trocou assim como no filme. — Me interrompeu.

— Vai a merda, Emm. — Joguei meu roteiro nele e fui até o meio do estúdio para não ter que ouvir mais de suas sandices.

Logo Bella se levantou de onde estava sentada e foi até mim.

— Estão prontos? — Jane perguntou e confirmamos falando um "sim" em uníssono.

Fechei os olhos e ao abri-los mais uma vez fui transportado para dentro da trama.

— _Me prometa que vai se cuidar. — Implorei segurando suas mãos quentes e sedosas._

— _Não há com que se preocupar, meu bem. Só vou ajudar mamãe a cuidar de papai. Em algumas semanas estarei de volta. — O mar verdejante em seus globos oculares tentava me transmitir paz._

— _Claro que há, meu amor. Ouvi Anna lhe contar que todos no povoado estão lhe chamando de bruxa por estar comigo. Temo que atentem contra sua vida._

_Desde que perdi a capacidade de conter meu amor por Amelie soube que não seria fácil para nós. Tanto que algumas semanas depois sua melhor amiga veio lhe avisar que muitos no povoado estavam a tendo como bruxa por estar se relacionando com o vampiro._

_Eu bem sabia sobre os boatos que corriam sobre mim, mas não me importava pois sabia que eles nada fariam comigo. Porém com Amelie era diferente, enquanto estivesse comigo meu título de nobreza a protegeria, mas o clero poderia se aproveitar da nossa distância para caçá-la como estavam fazendo com muitas jovens inocentes ao redor do continente._

— _Nada irá acontecer comigo, eu prometo. — Uma de suas mãos saiu das minhas e tocou meu rosto. — Assim que papai estiver melhor eu voltarei a ti, e poderei cuidar dos preparativos do nosso matrimônio sem ter que me preocupar com saúde dele, sim?_

_Me perdi na imensidão dos seus olhos. O amor dentro deles era delirante. Agradeci aos céus por me presentear com alguém que me visse além do monstro que era, enxergando a humanidade em mim quando eu sequer o fazia. Ela de fato me queria como eu a queria - para sempre._

— _Sentirei sua falta. — Sussurrei próximo aos seus lábios, sentido o doce aroma do seu hálito adentrar minhas narinas. _

— _Também sentirei a sua, meu amor._

_Dito isso nossos lábios se tocaram e todos os meus temores foram esquecidos._

_Mesmo que ainda não tivéssemos nos separados a saudade já nos consumia em um ponto que logo apenas nossas bocas eram insuficientes, então sua língua quente deslizou para a minha boca e qualquer pensamento de que aquele seria um simples beijo de despedida se dissipou._

_A levantei para que ela pudesse enlaçar suas pernas em meu quadril, e levei uma de minhas mãos até seus cabelos, desprendendo seu coque, fazendo com seus longos fios castanhos avermelhados se espalhasse sobre nós. Já minha outra mão segurava com firmeza um lado de sua nádega ainda coberta por todas as camadas de suas vestes._

_Fui presenteado com um doce gemido da minha menina que se agarrava em meus cabelos como se sua vida dependesse disso._

_Estava pronto para guiá-la para o nosso quarto quando uma voz se pronunciou:_

— Okay, pessoal. Corta. — A voz de Jane me assustou. — Eu sei que no livro a despedida do casal é mais acalorada, mas infelizmente a maioria de nossas fãs são menores de idade então vocês vão ter que se contentar apenas com isso. — Disse em um tom brincalhão.

Abri os olhos e percebi que Bella e eu estávamos em uma posição bem constrangedora. Ela estava montada em mim enquanto eu apertava sua bunda sem pudor algum.

Nos largamos rapidamente, sem conseguir encarar um ao outro.

— Bem, está mais do que provado que vocês foram as melhores escolhas para dar vida aos meus personagens. — Tanya falou empolgada. — Além de serem muito talentosos, possuem tanta química que quase colocaram fogo neste estúdio. — Ela riu e todos ali a seguiram, eu revirei os olhos e percebi que Bella fez o mesmo.

Após mais algumas congratulações e despedidas segui até o carro com um Emmett estranhamente em silêncio.

— Desembucha. — Falei assim que o motorista deu partida.

— Achei que teria que jogar o extintor em vocês pra você pararem. — Contou antes de cair na gargalhada. Me limitei a revirar os olhos e pegar meu celular.

Coincidentemente, assim que eu desbloqueei o aparelho recebi uma notificação que Tanya havia postado uma foto no _Instagram_ e me marcado nela. Toquei no ícone e fui redirecionado para a imagem.

A foto era de alguns minutos atrás, e foi tirada sem eu sequer notar. Nela, Bella e eu estávamos bem próximos, de olhos fechados, e toda a química falada por Tanya era palpável na imagem.

_"Não poderia ter escolhido Amelie e Magnus mais perfeitos."_ Dizia a legenda.

Abri os comentários, e a aprovação dos fãs era extraordinária.

Porém, parei após ler a resposta de uma fã que insinuou que Bella e eu acabaríamos formando um casal na vida real.

Me irritava profundamente quando a imprensa ou até mesmo os fãs começavam a criar rumores de que dois atores estão juntos só porque representaram um casal na ficção. Era como se não fossem capazes de separar os personagens dos artistas. Para nós, aquilo era apenas trabalho.

Desativei a tela do aparelho, e bufei o jogando para longe.

Até parece que eu teria algo com Bella Swan.

~ LC&FO ~

As semanas seguintes se passaram voando. Eu mal tinha tempo para respirar entre provas dos figurinos, treinos para me adequar melhor ao personagem e ensaios infinitos com Emmett e Rosalie.

Aquela era minha última noite em casa antes de ir para Escócia, onde passaríamos oito semanas gravando as cenas no castelo e as externas. Estava com minha irmã repassando as falas enquanto meu cunhado pedia pizza para nós.

— Edward, já chega! — Rose protestou jogando o roteiro em mim. — Eu já posso fazer parte do elenco de tanto que já ensaiei com você. Vamos descansar um pouco, pelo amor de deus.

— A Rose tá certa, Ed. Você sabe recitar o texto inteiro desse roteiro de olhos fechados, relaxe um pouco. — Disse Emm, me jogando uma das cervejas que estavam no cooler ao lado do sofá.

Sabendo que já estava me excedendo, apenas peguei a bebida de bom grado e me encostei melhor no puff que estava sentado para ver o que estava passando na tv.

— Não acredito que você vai estar fora no nosso casamento. — Minha irmã reclamou chorosa se juntando a mim no puff.

Sua cabeça estava encostada em meu ombro e suas pernas jogadas por cima das minhas, deixando seu corpo em forma de "c", parecia desconfortável, mas ela amava ficar assim desde que éramos crianças.

— Eu vou dar um jeito de conseguir estar no casamento, okay? Só não vou participar dos preparativos. — Olhei de relance para Emmett e seu olhar era pura inveja.

Ele já havia tentado de todas as formas tentar convencer Rose a deixá-lo ir comigo para Escócia, e assim fugir da organização do seu casamento, no entanto, minha irmã, nada boba, percebeu suas intenções de deixá-la com toda a responsabilidade da cerimônia e me pediu para dar-lhe essas semanas de folga, e como um bom chefe, lhe dei de bom grado.

Não demorou muito para nossas pizzas chegarem, e enquanto Emm atendia o entregador aproveitei para dar uma checada nas minhas redes sociais.

Nunca havia sido um grande fã dessas ferramentas, ainda mais depois do fracasso que fora Eclipse, porém com a boa aceitação de The lion and the lamb me sentia mais suscetível a elas.

Abri meu _Instagram_ e fui logo fui puxado para o ícone de borda colorida com a foto da garota de belo sorriso. Inconscientemente toquei no ícone.

_"Último dia da_ sis _em L.A."_ Uma moça loira de cabelos encaracolados que estava no meio da tela gritou, Bella estava ao seu lado com o braço da garota em volta do seu pescoço no que parecia um abraço, e apesar de sorrir ela parecia desconfortável. _"E a Avalon Hollywood a presenteou com a área vip e bebidas à vontade. Eu amo ser sua amiga, Bella Swan"_. Berrou e beijou sua bochecha e antes que o pequeno vídeo acabasse vi um rubor começar a se formar na sua bochecha visível.

— Essa Jessica Stanley é ridícula. — Rose falou ao meu lado. — Coincidentemente sempre que alguém fica em alta no _Insta_ ela corre atrás e se torna sua _sis._ — Ri do tom debochado que ela falou a última palavra.

— Parece o tipo de amizade perfeita pra Bella Swan. Gente fútil se atraí. — Murmurei de volta.

— Ah, nem vem. Acompanho a Bella há um tempão e ela é um amor. — Revirei os olhos. — Espero que daqui para acabar esse filme você pare de implicância e nos apresente. — Disse e me deu um tapa na cabeça.

— A culpa não é minha se ela é insuportável. — Rebati e antes que eu a empurrasse no carpete Emmett chegou com as pizzas, a fazendo se levantar.

— Aposto que todo esse amor é direcionado para a Bella. — Emm ironizou colocando as caixas sobre a mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá.

— Chegou o presidente do fã clube de Bella Swan. — Debochei. — Não sei o que tanto vocês veem nela.

— Ela é um doce. Menos com você, claro, mas isso porque você não consegue ficar com essa sua boca grande fechada. — Falou antes de engolir uma fatia de pizza quase de uma vez.

— Isso porque ela é uma mimada e não sabe ouvir críticas.

— Vocês vão se matar nesses dois meses juntos. — Rose começou a falar irritada, no entanto, repentinamente ela abriu um sorriso malicioso. — Ou…

— Rosalie Lilian Masen, não comece. — Intervi e ela sorriu antes de morder um pedaço da pizza.

Para evitar que um deles continuassem com aquilo, perguntei a Rose sobre o casamento, e em sua empolgação com a cerimônia esqueceu completamente do assunto Bella e eu.

O resto da noite passou tranquilamente, coloquei uma série de humor britânica para tentar fixar ainda mais o sotaque. Por sorte Emm e Rose gostaram e ficamos assistindo entre pizzas e cervejas até pouco depois da uma da madrugada.

Já deitado, a ansiedade não conseguia me deixar dormir. Aproveitei para dar uma última verificada nas redes sociais.

No _Instagram_, Bella continuava a aproveitar a festa com os amigos, mesmo sabendo que nosso voo seria de manhã cedo. Bufei irritado, e resolvi checar o Twitter.

Lá as fãs estavam super empolgadas com o início das gravações, e sabendo o quanto amavam que interagíssemos com elas, resolvi escrever um post contando como estava empolgado com o início das gravações.

Não demorou para que começassem a comentar e citar meu _tweet_.

Quando já ia desativar a tela do aparelho vi que Bella havia comentado. Ela escrevera que estava ansiosa em caixa alta, provavelmente embriagada.

Joguei o telefone debaixo do travesseiro e adormeci me questionando por que aquilo me incomodava tanto.

Acabei chegando ao LAX atrasado na manhã seguinte.

Fui correndo até o lounge que a produção indicou por mensagem, e sem surpresa encontrei todos já no local.

— Edward, já ia te ligar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Jane questionou visivelmente preocupada.

— Hmm… Só tive um probleminha em casa. — Respondi sentindo minhas orelhas esquentarem lembrando do "probleminha".

Eu havia tido um sonho erótico, que sequer lembrava do conteúdo, mas que me deu um trabalho monstruoso para conseguir fazer meu pau se acalmar.

— Espero que tenha conseguido resolvê-lo.

— Sim, claro. — Murmurei ainda constrangido. — Espero que eu não tenha nos feito perder o voo.

— Pode ficar tranquilo, nós vamos no jatinho da Bella. — Me esforcei para que meu queixo não caísse.

— Pensei que nosso voo fosse na United Airlines.

— E era, mas eles não autorizam animais nas dependências da aeronave e o cachorrinho da Bella não gosta de viajar na transportadora, aí a ela pediu ao tio o jatinho da família para nos levar e deixar o bichinho mais confortável. — Jane explicou sorrindo.

Olhei em volta e toda e a vi sentada no chão em frente a uma poltrona onde seu cachorro, um vira-lata preto de porte médio, estava deitado. Ela parecia alheia ao mundo enquanto acariciava e conversava com o animal.

Todos em volta pareciam bem confortáveis em satisfazer a vontade da princesinha, então engoli meu comentário ácido sobre o assunto.

Bem, nem tanto, já que não me contive em enviar uma mensagem para Emmett contando o ocorrido, que respondeu com uma piadinha sobre depois pedir a Bella o avião para que ele e Rose pudessem entrar no mile high club*. Revirei os olhos.

*_The_ _Mile high club é um termo em inglês para quem denominar quem já teve relações sexuais em um avião._

Enquanto trocava mensagens com meu cunhado senti um olhar sob mim, ao levantar o olhar peguei Bella me encarando com um sorriso diabólico, quis encará-la de volta para tentar descobrir o motivo daquilo, mas fui tomado pela lembrança do meu sonho da noite anterior.

Nele Bella e eu, ou melhor, Amelie e Magnus, transavam furiosamente após a mesma provocar seu senhor até que ele perdesse o controle e a arrastasse para a enorme dispensa do castelo. Descobrir aquilo amargou ainda mais meu humor.

Não demorou para que fôssemos chamados para entrar na aeronave, nossas malas e os equipamentos para as filmagens ficaram no lounge pois os próprios funcionários da família de Bella os despachariam para o compartimento de carga do avião.

— Vem, Jake. — Me virei ao ouvir o nome conhecido. — Por favor, baby. Eu sei que você está cansado, mas tente andar um pouco. — Bella falou carinhosamente para o cachorro, que apenas se enroscou ainda mais na poltrona, fazendo sua dona ter que pegá-lo nos braços.

— Jake? — Questionei sem esconder meu descontentamento quando ela ficou ao meu lado.

— Sim, e? — Retrucou em seu habitual tom áspero.

— Me perguntei se era alguma gracinha sua.

— O mundo não gira em torno de você, Elliot. — Proferiu cortante.

Ela apertou os passos me deixando sozinho no túnel que levava ao avião.

Jake, ou melhor Jacob, era o rival de Elliot em Eclipse, protagonizado por James Smith. O personagem que era para ser apenas um pequeno empecilho no relacionamento de Betty e Elliot, acabou ganhando as graças dos poucos fãs da película pelo carisma sedutor de Smith, que apesar de não ter ficado com a mocinha em cena, conquistou Victoria Williams a atriz que deu vida a Betty, mesmo que eu tivesse tentando conquistá-la.

Era inevitável me sentir irritado ao saber que o nome do cachorro de Bella provavelmente seria uma referência a isso, se possível minha antipatia por ela tornou-se ainda maior.

Durante o voo conheci melhor meus outros colegas de elenco. Todos eram agradáveis e estavam tão empolgados com as gravações quanto eu, o que nos rendeu assunto até o desembarque, mais de doze horas depois.

A princesa se manteve reclusa em um dos quartos da aeronave durante todo o voo, e cada pergunta preocupada sobre como ela estava que surgia na conversa faziam meus olhos revirar.

Assim que pousamos em Glasgow fui notificado por uma mensagem de Emmett com os links de matérias das principais páginas de fofoca sobre uma possível animosidade entre mim e Bella por causa de um _story _postado na sua conta do Instagram.

Era uma foto minha, provavelmente conversando com Emmett por mensagens no lounge, e a legenda era uma alfinetada pelo meu atraso e e mal humor naquela manhã, além de me mencionar usando o nome do meu personagem em Eclipse.

Lembrei dela me olhando lá com seu sorriso debochado e tudo fez sentido.

Sabendo que Emm me mataria se chamasse ainda mais atenção a esse assunto, me mantive quieto até ambos estivéssemos no carro que nos levaria ao hotel em Stirling, onde seriam as gravações.

Estávamos apenas nós dois no veículo, além do motorista que não podia nos ver ou ouvir atrás do vidro fumê que dividia o lado do motorista do lado dos passageiros e do seu cachorro folgado que estava dormindo entre nós dois. Agradeci aos céus pela privacidade.

— Não acredito que você fez aquela postagem idiota. — Sibilei.

— Foi só uma brincadeira, okay? — Rebateu indiferente. — Não dê tanta importância.

— Não dê tanta importância? Todos os tabloides estão falando sobre o quanto nós nos detestamos. — Vociferei, sem conseguir controlar minha raiva por mais tempo.

— Não é como isso fosse mentira, certo? — Disse revirando os olhos. — Fora que é um ótimo marketing para o filme, a partir de agora a imprensa vai ficar de olho nas filmagens esperando que a gente se espanque ou algo do gênero. Mas se acalentar seu coração posso fazer um post falando que o story foi uma brincadeirinha entre amigos. — O escárnio pingava em sua voz enquanto falava "amigos".

— Qual o seu problema, garota? Se você veio aqui pra chamar atenção, ganhar seguidores ou sei lá mais o que, problema seu. Eu só quero fazer meu trabalho sem problemas e sem ter que lidar com boatos da imprensa.

— Você quer ter seu trabalho reconhecido, assim como eu. Não finja que topou esse trabalho porque ama o gênero, Edward. Eu sei que você está aqui pra surfar na popularidade do filme e conseguir chamar a atenção de diretores. A diferença é que eu sou capaz de assumir minhas ambições enquanto você quer pagar de humilde. — Bradou de volta.

— Eu não estou pagando de humilde, só tenho bagagem o suficiente pra saber o quanto excesso de publicidade pode se tornar negativa. — Suspirei cansado. — E se você não fosse essa princesinha presa no alto do seu castelo de luxos e presentes de empresas notaria o mesmo.

— Você tem que superar a porra do filme fracassado que você fez e a porra do fora que levou, e parar de ser hostil com quem não nada a ver com isso. — Explodiu.

— Você não me conhece. — Expirei pausadamente. — Não faça suposições sobre o que você não sabe.

— Sério? Mas é só isso que você faz comigo desde que me conheceu.

Assustado com nosso tom de voz, o cachorro de Bella acordou e acabou urinando no meu colo.

Por sorte, o motorista escolheu aquele momento para parar o carro e pude pular do veículo sem um transtorno ainda maior.

— Jake! — Exclamou mais assustado do que brava com o bicho, o que me levou a crer que fosse tão mimado quanto a dona. — Me perdoe por isso, Edward. E prometo pensar em algo para reverter o que aconteceu. — Não levei muita fé no seu pedido de desculpas já que ela sequer fez questão de tirar os olhos do cachorro.

Murmurei um tanto faz e corri para o hotel sem falar com ninguém para que pudesse me limpar o quanto antes.

Após um longo banho e uma conversa com Emmett, que me fez desligar o telefone antes da hora por ele não conseguir controlar a crise de risadas quando contei sobre o incidente com o cachorro, decidi conhecer um pouco da cidade.

No elevador encontrei Jasper Withlock, diretor de fotografia do filme e sua esposa Alice, que era nossa figurinista, e acabamos saindo juntos, mais um pessoal da equipe e do elenco.

Stirling é uma cidadezinha medieval que fica há quase duas horas da capital Edimburgo e apenas quarenta minutos da cidade mais populosa da Escócia, Glasgow. A cidade nasceu e se expandiu em volta do castelo de Stirling, que foi construído em 1129 e foi onde James VI, que apesar de ser escocês, foi coroado rei da Inglaterra após a morte de Elizabeth I.

A cidade era linda, os prédios antigos davam a impressão de que havíamos sido transportados para a era medieval. Não era de se surpreender que aquele fora o local escolhido para dar vida ao filme.

— Estou exausta. — Resmungou Irina, ela era a atriz que representaria Anna, a melhor amiga de Amelie no livro. — De quem foi a ideia de a gente vir passear antes de nos adequarmos ao fuso? Vou matar essa pessoa.

Nós estávamos na área externa de um pequeno bistrô no centro da cidade provando o café da manhã típico do país.

Simultânea a frase de Irina, Bella se sentou em uma mesa no mesmo estabelecimento, porém mais afastada, junto a outras três mulheres. Não demorou para que ela pegasse seu celular e gravasse a si mesma.

Revirei os olhos.

Além de mim, ninguém na nossa mesa pareceu notá-la, então não fiz questão de anunciar aos demais já que a última coisa que eu queria era dividir o ambiente com ela.

— Culpado. — Confessei minha culpa erguendo minhas mãos. — Mas, em minha defesa, só fiz isso para que a gente consiga dormir bem a noite porque amanhã as gravações começam cedo. Foi por um bem maior.

Não a julgava, todos ali também deveriam estar a beira da exaustão, afinal além das longas horas de voo ainda estávamos no fuso de Los Angeles, onde já deveria passar das onze da noite.

— Oh Ed, você é meu herói! — Disse teatralmente beijando minha bochecha.

— É um prazer ajudar, minha bela dama. — Respondi da mesma forma, usando um sotaque britânico falso, enquanto beijava sua mão.

A cena arrancou gargalhadas de todos na mesa, e até de fora, já que olhei de relance para onde Bella estava e ela nos observava com uma carranca.

Bufei.

Só faltava ela fazer uma cena por não termos a chamado vir junto.

Felizmente ela nada disse, apenas se levantou e saiu do estabelecimento junto das suas amigas.

Agradeci internamente e voltei a focar na conversa animada que percorria a mesa.

Chegamos ao hotel pouco depois do almoço, todos cansados demais para tentar regular o fuso naquele dia.

Antes de dormir dei uma olhada nas redes sociais e vi que Bella havia publicado no Twitter que o tal _story_ tinha sido uma piada e me marcou para confirmar sua desculpa, respondi o post a apoiando.

Todos na rede pareceram engolir nossa desculpa, o que me deixou dormir mais tranquilo.

Na manhã seguinte fomos para o castelo de Stirling, onde seria maior parte das gravações. Por medida de segurança, o prédio estava fechado para visitação e todo perímetro a redor estava protegidos por seguranças. Evitando assim visitas indesejadas e o vazamento de fotos e vídeos do set.

Já na van com a equipe e o elenco dei por falta da minha parceira de cena.

— A Bella não vem? — Perguntei a Alice, que estava no banco ao lado do meu, tentando não soar interessado.

Não é como se estivesse querendo estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, mas nós iriamos contracenar juntos então precisava, pelo menos, saber do seu paradeiro.

— Ela tá de carro, vai encontrar a gente lá. — Respondeu com sorrisinho afetado.

— Ah, então ela não se mistura com meros mortais. — Resmunguei apenas para mim.

Mesmo assim, Alice pareceu ouvir e murmurou algo como "se esses dois soubessem o que o destino tem reservado pra eles", a encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada esperando que me dissesse o porquê da frase, mas ela apenas riu, me deu uma piscadela e deu de ombros.

Assim que desci da van dei de cara com Bella sentada no capô de um Aston Martin vermelho reluzente, ela falava algo para a tela do seu telefone, mas não conseguia ouvir pois minha atenção estava nas suas pernas alvas cruzadas sob o veículo destacando ainda mais a pele alva cobertas apenas por um par de shorts curtos de alfaiataria.

— Olha a baba escorrendo, Ed. — Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de sair requebrando seu pequeno corpo para dentro do prédio.

Bufei. Eu, obviamente, estava admirando o carro de luxo na minha frente e não a garota mimada em cima dele.

Aos nos ver chegando Bella guardou o telefone e seguiu junto para dentro do castelo.

Pouco depois já estávamos todos devidamente caracterizados e prontos para começar as gravações.

A primeira cena a ser gravada seria a que Magnus e Amelie reconhecem seus sentimentos um pelo o outro.

Todas as janelas estavam tampadas por fora para criar a ilusão que estava noite. Dentro do quarto havia algumas poucas luzes iluminando o cômodo apenas para deixar um toque romântico a cena.

Bella e eu estávamos sentados um de frente para o outro na enorme cama que havia ali.

— Em suas marcas. Atenção. Gravando. — Jane gritou e seu assistente bateu a claquete para confirmar o início das gravações.

— _Você é a coisa mais importante para mim agora. A coisa mais importante que já tive. — Sussurrei próximo aos seus lábios._

_Eu desistira de lutar contra meus sentimentos por Amelie. Por mais que minha consciência insistisse que aquilo era um erro que machucaria a nós dois se eu perdesse o controle, meu coração não aguentava mais ficar longe da minha menina._

— _Você sabe como me sinto. — Sussurrou de volta, acariciando meu rosto com as costas de sua mão suave. — Eu estou aqui. O que significa que prefiro morrer ao ficar longe de ti. — Fiz uma careta e ela riu suavemente. — Eu sou uma tola._

— _Você é uma tola. — Confirmei sorrindo. — Então, o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro… — Murmurei._

_Seu sorriso assim que proferi aquelas palavras era capaz de iluminar toda uma nação. Qualquer esforço que precisasse fazer para ficar ao seu lado era ínfimo perto tê-la radiante por minhas palavras._

— _Que cordeiro idiota. — Xingou baixinho, ainda sorrindo._

— _Que leão masoquista e doentio. — Suspirei antes de beijá-la._

— Corta. — Jane gritou, me esforcei ao máximo para reprimir uma careta por ela ter parado a cena ali. — Bella, Ed vocês são magníficos. Vamos dar uma pausinha e já voltamos.

— Vamos tomar um café, pessoal? — Jasper perguntou ao se aproximar nós.

— Prefiro uma água gelada, mas vamos sim. — Bella respondeu levantando-se da cama.

— Então a princesinha vai se misturar com os pobres?

— Oh, Elliot. Parece que você sentiu minha falta na van. — Ironizou de volta.

— Até parece. Foi uma viagem em paz sem ninguém o tempo todo gravando o percurso. — Revirei os olhos.

— Parou crianças. — Jasper se colocou entre nós. — Os dois estão precisando tomar uma água pra acalmar essa tensão. — Disse e riu de alguma piada interna.

As gravações seguiram até tarde da noite, e em meio às tomadas Bella e eu nos alfinetávamos o que parecia fazer a diversão da equipe, mas me deixava cada segundo mais irritado.

Os dias que seguiram forma conturbados, não só pela cansativa rotina de gravações, mas também pelas constantes brigas entre Bella e eu.

Eu nunca fui de discussões, nem mesmo com Rosalie quando éramos crianças, mas algo em Bella me fazia perder a cabeça com facilidade. Os únicos momentos de paz que tínhamos era em cena, a química entre Amelie e Magnus conseguia sufocar qualquer desavença entre Bella e Edward.

Naquele dia eu sabia que não seria diferente, Bella estava mais de uma hora atrasada para as filmagens, e por mais que eu soubesse que aquele não era hábito seu não pude deixar de me irritar já que precisava deixar aquelas cenas prontas para poder voltar para o casamento da minha irmã em Los Angeles que seria em poucos dias.

— Cheguei, pessoal. — Bella gritou entrando apressada pelo castelo.

— Ah, a pontualidade britânica. — Ironizei sem conseguir me conter.

Ela entrou no cômodo onde estávamos alocados e notei que ela vestia as mesmas roupas que vi em seus _stories _na noite passada, onde estava participando da inauguração de um pub em Glasgow junto das garotas que estavam com ela no bistrô, adicionando apenas um enorme par de óculos escuros que deveriam estar escondendo sua ressaca.

— Vai a merda, Elliot. — Xingou sem se incomodar com os demais, todos ali já estavam acostumados com nossas trocas de farpas diárias. — Leah, tem como você me maquiar no outro quarto? — A maquiadora assentiu.

— Não precisa esconder de todos que você passou a noite farreando, princesa.

— Você precisa parar de falar o que você não sabe, seu idiota. — Estourou.

— O que eu não sei? Você expõe toda sua vida de patricinha mimada na rede. É só dar alguns cliques e todos podem ver o quanto você é fútil e superficial.

— Você. Não. Me. Conhece. — Falou pausadamente me encarando de frente, quase me olhando nos olhos graças a suas botas com saltos enormes.

— Oh, por favor. Já existem temporadas o suficiente de Keeping Up with the Kardashians para saber como você move. — Eu não estava esperando o tapa que atingiu meu rosto a seguir.

— Cala a porra da sua boca, seu babaca. Se você soube… — Ela não pode continuar já que Jasper chegou para apartar a briga.

— Hey, Bella. Calma, tá okay? Jane e eu recebemos sua mensagem e sabemos o motivo da sua demora. Agora vai lá com a Leah, que a Alice tá te esperando no outro quarto com o figurino. — Ela assentiu e saiu do cômodo junto da maquiadora.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e acho que posso ter tido o vislumbre de uma lágrima descer por seu rosto.

— E você, cara, precisa deixar seus pré-julgamentos de lado. A Bella é uma pessoa incrível e você está perdendo a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor por causa dessa implicância sem fundamentos. — Disse dando tapinhas no meu ombro e eu apenas bufei em resposta.

Estava farto de assistir todos passarem a mão na cabeça dela.

Logo ela estava de volta, já caracterizada e tive que me controlar para não babar.

Okay, Bella não era nem era de longe uma das minhas pessoas favoritas, mas sua beleza era inegável, ainda mais quando estava vestida como Amelie.

Não sabia se era pela maquiagem natural que ressaltava ainda mais seus traços delicados, ou aquele coque que me dava ampla visão do seu pescoço macio, ou aquele vestido que empurrava seus belos seios ainda mais para cima.

Sua sensualidade somada a minha abstinência sexual estava elevando ainda mais meus níveis de estresse. E para piorar, desde minha última noite em L.A. eu tinha sonhos nada morais com… bem, não exatamente com Bella, já que em todos estávamos caracterizados como nossos personagens, mesmo que não houvessem roupas neles.

— Você deveria disfarçar um pouco, Ed. — Me assustei com Irina falando em meu ouvido.

— Não sei do que você está falando, Inny. — Me fiz de desentendido, desviando o olhar rapidamente.

Irina riu.

— Certo, finja que toda essa tensão sexual entre vocês não existe.

— Você está louca, querida. — Ri, mas a risada soou nervosa até em meus ouvidos.

— Ora, mas eu me atraso alguns minutos e vocês já me substituem. — Bella ironizou irritada, fazendo Irina rir ainda mais.

— Vou sair daqui antes que esse belo rostinho seja desconfigurado por uma mulher enciumada. — Riu mais uma vez e me beijou na bochecha antes de sair do meu lado. — Bella, querida, me desculpe. Seu homem é todo seu. — Deu uma piscadela para minha companheira de cena e saiu do quarto.

Bella bufou e resmungou um "até parece".

— Okay, pessoal já perdemos tempo demais, então vamos tentar finalizar a cena o mais rápido possível. — Jane gritou de sua cadeira no fundo do cômodo. — Os dois em suas marcas. Gravando.

Respirei fundo, esvaziando minha mente e entrando no personagem.

— _O que faz aqui? — Perguntou assustada, se encolhendo contra a cama._

— _A sra. Davis me disse que você se acidentou mais cedo. Fiquei preocupado. — Um pequeno eufemismo, quando minha governanta me contou que ela havia caído enquanto limpava uma das janelas do castelo, me desesperei._

— _Está tudo bem, apenas machuquei o pé. Dr. Mitchell passou aqui está tarde e o imobilizou além de me oferecer alguns medicamentos para dor. — Senti o ciúme correr quente por minhas veias, mas nada poderia fazer. _

_Sabia que Steve Mitchell nutria sentimentos pela minha doce menina, e por mais que me doesse sabia que ele era uma melhor opção do que o monstro que eu era._

— _Sente alguma dor agora? — Me aproximei sentando-se na beirada de sua cama, e deslizei com leveza meus dedos por seu tornozelo inchado, ouvi seu coração disparar e sua respiração falhar. — Oh, me perdoe, não lhe queria infringir ainda mais dor._

_A olhei e pude ver seu rosto corado sob a pouca luz do fim do dia que atravessava suas cortinas pesadas._

— _Não machucou. — Sussurrou baixinho. — Prometo seguir a risca a lista de cuidado que dr. Mitchell me deixou e logo voltarei às minha funções._

— _Sem pressa, minha menina. — Ouvi seu coração acelerar ainda mais após minhas palavras. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava e deveria me afastar imediatamente, mas meu egoísmo falou mais alto e aproveitei o momento para me aproximar um pouco mais, colocando alguns fios soltos de seu coque atrás da orelha. — Se precisar de algo de mim não hesite em pedir._

_O mais belo tom de rosa cobria todo seu rosto e descia até a parte exposta de seu colo, sua respiração estava descompassada e seu lábios entreabertos. _

— _Na verdade, há sim, algo que desejo, meu lorde. — Nossos olhos estavam conectados e ali soube que o que quer que ela desejasse eu faria, nunca seria capaz de negar nada aqueles olhos verdes. — Beije-me._

_Todas as muralhas que construí para afastá-la de mim ruíram-se ali._

_Aproximei meu rosto do seu, e ri suavemente quando ela fechou os olhos em expectativa. _

_Acariciei suas bochechas que ganhavam um tom a mais de rubro a cada segundo que passava, contornei seus lábios com meus dedos, me maravilhando por serem ainda mais macios do que esperava._

_Sem conseguir me mais me conter, colei nossas bocas e reprimi um gemido de satisfação por finalmente sentir aqueles suaves e quentes lábios rosados sobre os meus._

_Suas mãos foram para minha nuca e a seguravam como um bote salva vidas, as minhas, uma eu usava para acariciar seu couro cabeludo e outra contornava seus belos traços faciais._

_O que era para ser uma carícia terna tornou-se um grande incêndio quando ela deslizou sua língua por meu lábio inferior e finalizou a ação o mordiscando._

_Meu autocontrole dissolveu e eu a puxei para o meu colo, penetrando sua boca com minha língua e ela em uma ousadia desconhecida a sugou me levando a loucura._

_Ouvia vozes ao longe, mas não conseguia e nem queria identificá-las. A única coisa que me importava naquele momento era a bela morena friccionando seu quadril contra o meu enquanto me beijava de uma maneira que deveria ser considerada crime._

_Suas mãos agora puxavam meus cabelos sem cuidado algum e eu aproveitei para apertar seus montes apertados contra o decote._

— Corta. — O grito em meu ouvido me trouxe de volta ao mundo real.

Bella estava em meu colo e olhando para Jasper, o responsável pelo grito, tão assustada quanto eu.

Nos separamos em um átimo e voltamos para nossa posição pré-beijo.

— Se eu bem li o roteiro, o primeiro beijo deles é afetuoso, e não algo digno de um roteiro de filmes adultos. — Sua voz era brava, mas um brilho de diversão cintilava em seus olhos.

— Acho que a gente deve ter se confundido. — Disse Bella exibindo um sorriso amarelo.

— Aham, sei. Vamos começar do início. Por favor se controlem.

Ele voltou para seu lugar ao lado de Jane, que deu a ordem para iniciar a cena novamente.

Gravamos tomadas até o meio da tarde quando fomos surpreendidos por uma chuva torrencial nada comum para aquela época do ano.

— Ah não quero nem saber, hoje eu saio pra balançar minha bunda com chuva ou sem chuva. — Irina resmungou do meu lado.

Estávamos na van voltando para o hotel

— Tô com você Inny, estamos a quase duas semanas aqui e o máximo que a gente fez foi visitar museus. Me sinto numa viagem com a minha avó. — Alice concordou.

— Então tá marcado! — Inny exclamou animada. — Bella, você sabe algum lugar quente em Glasgow?

Bella estava conosco na van, seu carro — que descobrir ser um empréstimo da marca para que ela pudesse exibi-lo nas belas paisagens escocesas — ficou para que um dos funcionários locais o levasse para o hotel, já que a aquela estrada no mal tempo era perigosa para quem não a conhecia bem

— O pub que fui ontem parecia bem animado, mas não fiquei muito tempo lá. — Resmungou meio a contragosto.

Aquilo me irritou. Certo que ela e eu tínhamos nossos problemas, mas também não gostar de Irina? Logo ela que era uma das pessoas mais queridas entre todos ali.

— Hm, okay. — Ela pareceu desconcertada com o tom antipático de Bella. — Ed você vai, né? Preciso de um parceiro de dança.

Tive vontade de negar, estava cansado e só queria passar boas horas em inércia na minha cama, mas já que a princesinha tinha feito o favor de ser grossa com ela aceitei para não a ver para baixo.

O jeito animado e carinhoso de Irina me lembrava muito Rose, o que fez nos aproximarmos com facilidade. Alguns tabloides já haviam começado a espalhar o boato que tínhamos algum interesse romântico um pelo o outro, mas pra mim ela era minha irmãzinha.

Quando chegamos no hotel resolvi dormir um pouco para conseguir aproveitar a noite.

_Me sentia um crápula por observá-la daquela forma, no entanto, alguma força oculta me puxava até ela e minhas forças para lutar contra aquilo se tornavam cada dia menores._

_Ela dormia com uma túnica que mal cobria suas curvas e que sob a luz do luar refletida em sua janela me dava a visão de tudo que deveria estar escondido pelo pano fino._

_Suas feições etéreas estavam escondidas por seus longos cabelos que na penumbra da madrugada eram tão negros quanto a noite lá fora, já sua pele alva estava ainda mais translúcida pelo toque da lua._

_Era como assistir um anjo adormecido. Porém, tal qual a criatura vil que eu era, senti meu membro intumescer com aquela imagem tão pura._

_O aperto em minhas calças aumentou após ouvi-la gemer baixinho em seu sonho. Me perguntei com o que, ou melhor, com quem ela sonhava. Não pude controlar o nó na minha garganta pelo ciúme._

_Dentro das minhas divagações enciumadas, onde tentava encontrar um rosto para o dono de seu sonho libidinoso acabei não notando quando ela começou a remexer na cama até despertar._

_Fui atraído até seu olhar, e mesmos sem conseguir visualizar a cor de seus olhos sabia que faiscavam em minha direção._

— _Por que está aí parado? — Questionou-me sentando-se na beira da cama. Me senti constrangido por ter sido pego observando-a, no entanto, antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa ela seguiu. — Em meu outro sonho o senhor me tomava como um animal e neste apenas me observa?_

_Saber que ela estava sonhando comigo criou uma sensação mista em meu peito: meu lado animalesco bradava por saber que ela me desejava, já meu lado racional queria afastá-la, sabendo que se eu cedesse aos meus impulsos primitivos a destroçaria._

_Vendo que continuei estático em meus devaneios, ela caminhou sensualmente até mim. Eu queria pará-la, gritar que aquilo era um grave erro que a mataria, mas eu era fraco. Eu a queria, todo meu corpo ardia por ela, como jamais fizera nesse século que vaguei pela terra._

— _Toque-me. — Implorou de olhos fechados, pegando minhas mãos e as levando para sua cintura. — Já me dói tanto sua indiferença quando estou acordada. Em meus sonhos seja meu, por favor._

_Eu sabia que deveria dizer que aquilo não se tratava de um sonho, mas sua súplica foi o estopim para que o que tinha de controle em mim me abandonasse e eu me lançasse para seus doces lábios._

_Gememos com o contato._

_Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, querendo o máximo de proximidade possível. Já as suas passeavam por meus bíceps, ora apenas acariciando, ora deslizando suas unhas por minha pele por cima de minha túnica, enviando um espiral de sensações imediatamente para o membro._

_Sem forças para nos desunir, caminhamos atrapalhadamente para sua pequena cama._

_Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço enquanto fazia o reconhecimento de suas curvas com minhas mãos, o que me fez ser presenteado com seus doces gemidos._

— _Edward. — Ao ouvir meu nome sendo clamado por sua boca me fez subir o rosto e encarar aquele belo par de olhos castanhos queimando sobre mim._

_Ali eu soube que não seria mais capaz de fugir do que sentia por ela. Por Bella._

Acordei assustado, confuso e excitado pelo sonho. Queria entender o que aquilo significava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria fingir que nada aconteceu.

Optei pela última opção.

O que eu precisava era de uma boa noite de sexo sem compromisso para expulsar toda essa frustração e sentimentos confusos de dentro de mim.

Olhei a hora pelo despertador no criado mudo ao lado da cama e constatei que apesar de ainda estar cedo eu já poderia começar a me arrumar para sair.

Aproveitei o tempo excedente para tomar um longo banho na banheira do quarto e tentar dissolver as memórias do sonho. Meia hora depois já estava me sentindo relaxado, e quando estava pronto para deixar a banheira meu telefone tocou:

— Oi, Inny.

— Ed, preciso que você faça um favor pra mim. — Pediu e eu quase pude ver um biquinho formar em seus lábios.

— O que você quiser, querida.

— A Alice e eu estávamos fazendo a lista de quem vai mais tarde pro pub e percebemos que não vai caber todo mundo na van.

— Uh, e como vocês estão pensando em resolver isso?

— Então… a Bella também vai voltar lá pra acabar o trabalho de ontem, aí a gente pensou que já que vai todo mundo pro mesmo lugar ela poderia dar uma carona já que ela tá de carro... — Comecei a entender onde ela queria chegar.

— E você quer que eu seja uma dessas pessoas?

— Na verdade, você seria o único porque só faltou uma vaga...

— E por que eu, Irina? Você sabe que nosso santo não bate.

— Exatamente por isso, Ed. Seria ótimo vocês terem um tempinho a sós pra colocarem essas diferenças de lado.

Respirei fundo.

— Tudo bem, mas só vou aceitar porque você está me pedindo. E fique sabendo que qualquer coisa que aconteça naquele carro a culpa vai ser inteiramente sua, entendeu? — Ela riu.

— Claro. Vou deixar um espaço na minha agenda para ser madrinha no casamento de vocês.

— Ha-ha engraçadinha.

— Obrigada Ed, você é demais. Tchau. — E desligou antes que eu pudesse me despedir.

Afundei na banheira sentindo todo meu relaxamento ir, literalmente, por água abaixo.

Demorei propositalmente, para me vingar do seu atraso pela manhã.

Se eu tinha dúvidas que aquela viagem seria longa ao ver Bella encostada no carro tive plena certeza.

Ela vestia um top de alcinhas que dava um vislumbre da pele cremosa de seu tórax junto a uma mini saia de couro cintura alta com zíper frontal, que se moldava perfeitamente ao seu quadril, e para concluir a tortura, um par de botas cano alto que iam até o início de suas coxas.

Ou aquela era visão mais sexy do mundo, ou eu estava precisando transar com urgência.

Talvez os dois.

— Você está atrasado. — Reclamou assim que me aproximei, se virando para abrir a porta do veículo e me dando uma visão privilegiada da sua bunda apertada contra o couro da saia.

Engoli seco.

— É horrível ter que esperar, não é princesa? — Alfinetei já dentro do carro.

— Você é tão irritante. — Resmungou de volta, dando partida no veículo.

Preferi fingir que não ouvi, pois não estava com paciência para ficar discutindo até Glasgow.

Me encostei contra o banco de couro e simulei que fazia algo interessante no telefone durante todo o trajeto, sem conseguir conter uma olhada ou outra para a imagem dela dirigindo concentradamente mordendo o lábio inferior.

Não é preciso mencionar que quando paramos no estacionamento do pub eu ostentava uma dolorosa ereção.

Sem sequer me despedir pulei para fora do veículo o mais rápido que pude.

Eu precisava de uma bebida. Urgente.

Ao entrar no lugar não foi difícil encontrar meu grupo, já que eles eram os mais animados dali. Fui até o bar, onde Irina, Alice, Jasper e Jane conversavam animadamente, cumprimentei meus amigos e pedi uma dose dupla do que eles tinham de mais forte ali.

— Uh, parece que viagem foi intensa em, Ed. — Inny brincou massageando minhas costas.

— Vocês discutiram de novo? — Alice perguntou.

Tive vontade de mentir e dizer que sim só para não ter que não ter que passar por aquele suplício novamente.

— Não, só não consigo ficar perto dela por muito tempo. — Suspirei sem falar motivo.

— Se eu tivesse que passar quase uma hora num carro com uma mulher dessas eu também não aguentaria. — Jasper assoviou fazendo todos nos virarmos e ganhando um tapa da esposa. — Ai, baby! Vai dizer que você não concorda?

Virei de vez o copo de whisky que o barman me entregou ao vê-la novamente.

Antes de entrar ela caprichou ainda mais na maquiagem marcante, destacando seus olhos cor de chocolate e sua boca suculenta, e tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo propositalmente bagunçado, dando a todos a visão do seu pescoço e colo nus.

Reprimi um gemido.

— Claro que concordo, amor, mas tinha que mostrar quem que manda. — Respondeu sua esposa risonha lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. — Vou chamar ela pra cá.

— Já passei tempo demais compartilhando espaço com Bella Swan. Inny, vamos dançar? — Perguntei segurando sua mão e a fazendo girar.

— Claro, baby. Só vou dizer um oi pra Bella e agradecer a carona, porque tenho certeza que você não fez. Eu consigo ser educada, mesmo que ela não goste de mim. — Seu rosto caiu.

Quando nos conhecemos Irina contou que só fez o teste para o papel porque era fã de Bella e trabalhar com ela seria a realização de um sonho, mas a princesinha parecia não gostar da minha amiga por mais que ela se esforçasse para ser cortês com a mesma.

— Talvez se você desgrudasse um pouco do Ed, ela fosse mais cordial, Inny. — Jane disse em uma risadinha e Jasper a acompanhou.

Quis questionar o porquê, mas Alice já estava de volta com Bella, que trouxe junto suas amigas do bistrô, a tal Jessica Stanley que Rose detestava e um cara loiro que mal conseguia tirar os olhos do seu decote.

Seu belo rosto que estava sorridente, vestiu uma carranca ao descer o olhar e encontrar minha mão na cintura de Irina.

Fiquei confuso com sua reação.

— Meu deus! Ed Masen, é você mesmo? — Jessica berrou se jogando em mim.

— Hm… acho que sim. — Respondi sem jeito.

— Você é ainda mais gostoso pessoalmente, sabia? — Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

— Irina, vamos dançar? — Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Claro. — Inny, segurou minha mão e isso não passou despercebido pela morena, que fechou ainda mais a cara. — Bella, muito obrigada por pela a carona, sério você nos salvou.

— Hm… De nada. Ah, como eu estou a trabalho devo voltar cedo, então se ainda forem precisar da carona me avisem, okay?

— A gente também vai voltar cedo, amanhã tem gravação pela manhã e eu quero passar um pouquinho da noite curtindo meu amor.

O amor de Irina era Emily, uma diretora de filmes alternativos que eu era super fã. Elas estavam juntas há alguns anos, mas mantiam o relacionamento discreto pelo preconceito que existia na indústria.

Bella resmungou um okay seco e foi cumprimentar o resto do pessoal.

Puxei minha amiga para a pequena pista de ali e começamos a balançar no ritmo animado da música.

— A Jay está certa. — Gritou no meu ouvido enquanto dançávamos. — A Bella nunca vai gostar de mim se nós continuarmos tão grudados. Ela tá morrendo de ciúmes.

— Inny, quanto você já bebeu? Porque já está começando a delirar. — Gritei de volta

— Ah é? Então veja isso. — Dito isso ela me girou e eu dei de cara com uma Bella nos olhando nada amistoso.

Assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus ela desviou o rosto e começou a conversar muito amigavelmente com loiro tarado.

— Não entendi seu ponto, Inny. Ela só está conversando enquanto o idiota ali só falta esfregar a cara nos seios dela. — Sim, eu fingi que não a vi irritada, pois sabia que existia uma explicação ainda mais plausível do que ciúmes.

— Ah meu deus! Você também tá com ciúmes.

— Você enlouqueceu, isso sim.

Pela minha visão periférica vi Bella trazendo o loiro para a pista de dança, mesmo que a música fosse animada ele não tirava as mãos de cima dela durante a dança.

Logo o ritmo mudou, trazendo uma música com uma batida mais sexy.

— Hey, Bella. Que tal trocarmos de pares? — E sem nem a deixar responder, Irina puxou o loiro de Bella e começou a rebolar na sua frente.

— Bem, já que estamos aqui, por que não? — Ela disse galante.

Por suas bochechas rosadas suspeitei que ela já tivesse tomado uma taça de vinho, talvez duas.

Suas mãos foram para os meus ombros e as minhas para sua cintura. Eu sentia uma corrente elétrica transitar entre nós, e pelo modo que suas pupilas dilataram supus que ela sentiu o mesmo.

Ela cantarolava a letra olhando nos meus olhos, enquanto balançava no ritmo da música.

— _Have you a ideia that you're in deep? I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week.*_

*Você não faz ideia que é minha obsessão? Sonhei com você quase todas as noites essa semana.

— O que você está insinuando, princesa? — Perguntei no seu ouvido e sorri ao ver sua pele se arrepiar, quis deslizar minha língua ali para saber qual seria sua reação.

— O que você quiser entender, Elliot. — Respondeu com um sorriso, o seu sotaque ainda evidente, que me fez querer morder aqueles lábios.

Mas antes que eu cometesse uma loucura Jessica Stanley se colocou entre nós.

— Isabella, como você posta um _story_ comigo e não me marca? Porra, você sabe que quando faz isso eu mal consigo seguidor. — Explodiu com Bella.

— Uh, perdão Jess. Vamos fazer outros agora, sim. — Respondeu submissa, o que me deixou surpreso. Quando brigávamos ela sempre respondia a altura.

— Tá, claro. Só não seja uma imbecil de novo. — Retrucou e Bella pareceu nem se incomodar com o xingamento.

— Hm, vou voltar lá no bar, então. — Falei sem jeito. Não sabia como reagir ao que tinha acabado de ver.

Bella pareceu que falaria algo, mas se calou quando Jessica colocou o telefone em frente seus rostos.

— Oi pessoal, aqui estamos eu e _sis _curtindo a noite escocesa. — Jessica falou animada, abraçando Bella, como se não tivesse a tratado como lixo há alguns segundos.

Me afastei dali, e fui para o bar onde Alice e Jasper se beijavam sem pudor algum e sequer notaram minha presença, pedi mais um copo de whisky e enquanto o sorvia tentava entender o que quase aconteceu na pista de dança. Fiquei ali quieto bebendo e servindo de vela para o casal, enquanto Irina dançava com outros atores do elenco e Bella "se divertia" gravando _stories_ com suas amigas.

— Ei, vamos agora? — Bella perguntou.

Seus olhos imploravam pela minha confirmação, ela parecia querer correr dali.

— Vamos sim.

E após nos despedirmos do pessoal, que também já se preparava para ir, seguimos em um silêncio constrangedor até o carro.

— Por que você deixou a Jessica te tratar daquela forma? — Perguntei curioso, já dentro do carro.

— Ela é… hm… minha amiga, e nos tratamos assim de brincadeira. — Respondeu com os olhos baixos, fitando seu colo.

Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto e o levantei suavemente, seus olhos externalizavam uma vulnerabilidade que me cortou o coração.

Acariciei sua bochecha e ela fechou os olhos em prazer.

— O que você quis dizer cantando aquilo olhando nos meus olhos mais cedo?

Novamente seus olhos se abriram, e toda a fragilidade que haviam neles se tornaram chamas.

Sem me responder, ela se jogou em meu colo e esmagou seus lábios contra os meus.

Sem mais conseguir controlar a atração que sentia, apertei seu quadril contra o meu e aprofundei nosso beijo.

Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo e as suas por meus cabelos, os puxando sem delicadeza alguma.

Bella e eu já havíamos nos beijado em cena uma quantidade de vezes considerável nas últimas semanas, mas aquele era de longe o melhor de todos.

Ali não havia hostilidade, ou a desculpa de usar nossos personagens para satisfazer uma vontade que era nossa.

Sem conseguir se encaixar melhor no meu colo por causa da saia apertada, Bella separou nossas bocas e puxou o zíper da saia até abri-la por inteiro e a jogar no banco do motorista. Me dando a visão da pequena peça rosa rendada eu estava escondida.

Sua risada melodiosa soou por todo o carro ao me ver hipnotizado por seu movimento, mas logo se tornou um gemido agoniado quando a impulsionei contra minha ereção ainda sob a calça jeans e espalmei minha mão em sua bunda.

Nossas bocas voltaram a se encontrar ainda mais famintas.

Em minha empolgação acabei arrebentando uma das alças de seu top quando o puxei para baixo, mas não consegui prestar atenção por muito tempo já que a visão dos seus seios expostos era muito mais fascinante.

Acariciei seus mamilos e pressionei as protuberâncias ali com meus polegares, o que fez com que ela arqueasse as costas os empurrando ainda mais para minha frente.

Para ter melhor acesso aos seus montes, empurrei o regulador do banco o que me fez quase deitar no assento. Naquela posição pude capturar um de seus seios em minha boca, enquanto continuava a acariciar o outro com o polegar.

Seus gemidos envolviam o veículo, se as películas fumês dos vidros não fossem tão escuras poderia apostar que estariam embaçadas.

Aproveitei a mão livre para descer delicadamente até sua calcinha rosa, todo seu corpo se arrepiou com o movimento.

Toquei sua parte mais necessitada sob o pano e gememos juntos. Sem conseguir me conter, afastei a renda e toquei seu sexo nu.

Sua excitação molhava meus dedos, e meu nome era proferido como um mantra por seus lábios. Pressionei seu monte nervos e libertei seu seio da minha boca para assistir seu corpo perdido em prazer.

Ela estava ainda mais linda, seu rosto e seu colo estavam completamente corados, seus olhos estavam fechados e seus dentes pressionavam seu lábio inferior com força. Seu cabelo estava quase totalmente soltos, com exceção de alguns fio que insistiam em se manter presos no elástico do seu rabo de cavalo.

A penetrei com um dedo enquanto ainda friccionava seu clitóris. Sussurros implorando por mais se derramavam por sua boca sem controle algum.

Inserir mais um dedo, ela apoiou suas mãos no encosto da cabeça do meu banco e começou a se movimentar contra os meus dedos, coloquei minha outra mão em seu quadril intensificando ainda mais o movimento e aproveitei a proximidade dos seus seios para colocar de volta um deles em minha boca.

Não demorou para que ela atingisse seu ápice gritando meu nome. Senti que poderia gozar só de assisti-la daquela forma.

Retirei meus dedos de dentro dela, e os levei até minha boca. Fechei os olhos para apreciar melhor no seu sabor.

Quando os abri a vi me encarando ofegante, lhe dei meu melhor sorriso e ela colou nossas bocas novamente.

Se afastando um pouco ela foi até o botão da minha calça e libertou meu pau latejante que babava vontade de senti-la.

Sem nos desgrudar, ela começou a me masturbar com ambas as mãos. Revezando-as entre meu comprimento e minhas bolas.

Foi minha vez gemer seu nome incansavelmente.

— Preciso da sua boceta. Agora. — Rosnei, perdido nas carícias de suas mãos.

Ela gemeu com minha ordem.

Me inclinei um pouco para pegar minha carteira no bolso traseiro, de lá peguei uma embalagem de camisinha e joguei a carteira no banco junto a sua saia.

Com uma cara de sapeca, ela tomou a embalagem de minhas mãos, a abriu e deslizou lentamente pelo meu membro, me arrancando um xingamento.

Logo ela se posicionou sobre meu pau e sentou com maestria.

Aquela não era uma cena de The lion and the lamb, não era romântico e afetuoso.

Era sexo duro e cru.

Nossas peles molhadas pelo suor e pela saliva se tocavam e nossos quadris davam seu máximo para tornar o atrito entre nossos sexos cada vez mais intensos.

Não haviam juras de amor trocadas e carícias.

Palavrões e palavras desconexas enchiam o ambiente, enquanto nós nos apertávamos, mordíamos e arranhávamos.

Era o puro desejo carnal tomando conta dos nossos corpos após meses sendo ignorado por nossas desavenças.

Seu êxtase veio quando ela me cavalgava e apertava seus belos seios rosados, o aperto da sua boceta contra meu pau somada a aquela cena me fez chegar ao ápice.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio nos recuperamos.

Quando a nuvem de tesão finalmente se dissolveu caiu a ficha do que fizemos.

— Isso foi… — Antes que pudesse concluir, ela saiu do meu colo, nos desconectando, foi até seu banco e colocou a saia de volta.

— Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, okay? — Disse sem me olhar.

Aquilo me magoou.

— Você que sabe. — Resmunguei, sem querer demonstrar o quanto suas palavras me atingiram.

Arrumei meu banco e minhas calças enquanto ela dava partida no veículo, e ignorando as regras de trânsito, joguei o preservativo pela janela.

O caminho de volta foi quieto, haviam milhares de coisas que eu queria falar, mas meu orgulho me manteve quieto.

Saí sem me despedir quando ela estacionou em frente ao hotel e me tranquei em meu quarto sem me importar se meus amigos já haviam chegado ou não.

~ LC&FO ~

— Edward, eu tô falando com você. — Irina gritou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

— Me desculpe, Inny. O que você estava dizendo?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com você e a Bella ontem? Porque a van saiu pouco depois que vocês se despediram, mas não vimos vocês na estrada e nem no hotel.

Merda.

— Hm… o carro deu um probleminha para ligar, aí a gente acabou demorando no estacionamento. — Inventei, usando minhas habilidades de ator para que ela não percebesse que eu estava mentindo.

— Vocês poderiam ter ligado e pedido ajuda, imagina se esse carro para na estrada.

— Relaxa, no final deu tudo certo. — A tranquilizei acariciando seu ombro.

Bella escolheu àquela hora para aparecer e fuzilou o olhar na minha mão sobre o ombro de Irina.

— Preciso falar com você. — Proferiu.

— Hm, claro. Inny, você poderia nos dar licença?

— Claro, baby. Até depois. — E saiu do cômodo após beijar minha bochecha.

— Ela sabe? — Perguntou nervosa.

— Você disse que era pra fingirmos que nada aconteceu e é isto que estou fazendo. — Respondi dando de ombros.

— Você é nojento.

— O que? Por quê? — Questionei exasperado.

Mas antes que ela respondesse Jane nos chamou para começar a gravar.

Ironicamente, a cena a ser reproduzida seria o dia seguinte após primeira noite de Amelie e Magnus.

— Atenção todos. Silêncio no set. Gravando.

Haviam tantos pensamentos girando em minha cabeça que não consegui focar e entrar no personagem.

— O que aconteceu foi um erro. — Ela disse me fazendo voltar a ontem anterior.

— Por que você diz isso? — Questionei verdadeiramente curioso.

— Nós somos de mundos diferentes, Magnus. Isso nunca funcionará. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós.

— Se era para ser assim então por que me seduziste? — Bella me olhou assustada, aquela frase não estava no roteiro. — Foi você quem me beijou. — A acusei.

Ela respirou fundo.

— O senhor não sabe, mas há muito tempo nutro sentimentos por ti. Só me candidatei para trabalhar aqui para ficar próxima de você. — Aquela frase também não estava no roteiro

Fiquei encantado com sua habilidade de improviso.

— Se o que sentimos é recíproco, então por que se nega a assumir a bela noite que tivemos?

Nada daquilo estava escrito, mas como não tínhamos sido interrompidos ainda, supus estávamos fazendo algo certo.

— Olhe em nossa volta, nada disso me pertence.

— Se você me aceitar, tudo que é meu será seu, e eu te contarei todo meu passado. Não haverá nada entre nós, minha querida. — Tentei tocar seu rosto, mas ela desviou.

— Não haverá nada entre nós? — Ironizou. — Como você pode falar isso se a primeira coisa que vi esta manhã foi você acariciando aquela loira, Edward. — Vociferou.

O set foi tomado por um silêncio ensurdecedor.

Bella levou alguns segundos para notar o que tinha dito. Quando percebeu tampou a boca com as mãos e seu rosto acendeu em um vermelho vivo.

— Okay, pessoal. Vamos dar um tempinho, já, já voltamos com a cena. — Jasper falou.

— O que foi isso? — Sussurrei para ela.

— Me deixa em paz. — Bradou antes de sair correndo da sala.

Enquanto Bella saía, Irina entrou, recebendo um olhar nada amigável da morena.

— Não pude deixar de ouvir o que aconteceu e o que foi aquilo? — Me perguntou.

— A Bella trocou o nome do Magnus pelo meu. — Respondi indiferente.

— "A primeira coisa que vi esta manhã foi você acariciando aquela loira". — Repetiu suas palavras. — Ed, posso não ter lido o livro, mas li o roteiro e sei que não existe ninguém que fique entre o casal principal, e curiosamente quando ela chegou você tava com a mão em mim. Aconteceu algo entre vocês ontem?

— Não Irina, não aconteceu. — Menti descaradamente. — A gente fugiu um pouco do texto e acho que ela não conseguiu construir a fala.

Ela pareceu acreditar em minhas desculpas. Eu odiava mentir, mas tudo que eu não desejava agora era que nossa noite viesse à tona.

Os minutos de descanso logo se tornaram horas, Bella não voltou para o set. Depois de algum tempo Jasper, sem maiores explicações, mandou que gravássemos minhas cenas sem ela.

Já era madrugada quando finalmente acabamos e pudemos voltar para o hotel. Eu estava exausto e ainda precisaria pegar o voo para L.A. na manhã seguinte, já que o casamento de Rose seria no outro dia.

— Ei, cara. — Jasper me parou antes de entrar no hall. — Eu não falei no set porque a Bella pediu, mas ela não voltou porque seu cachorrinho faleceu. Passa no quarto dela e tenta conversar um pouco, o pessoal do hotel disse que ela não saiu hora nenhuma depois que recolheram o corpo, nem pediu nada do serviço de quarto. Ela deve tá precisando de alguém.

— E por que eu? A gente não se gosta, lembra?

— Meu caro Edward, estou há anos nessa indústria e sei muito bem quando os atores não estão atuando, e aquela cena mais cedo foi um desses casos. E bem, Alice achou isso aqui no carro quando veio trazê-la para o hotel. — Disse entregando minha carteira, que eu sequer lembrava que havia deixado no veículo. — Nesse momento você é a pessoa mais próxima a ela.

Eu não tinha resposta para aquilo.

Para não falar demais apenas assenti, concordei em ir vê-la e peguei minha carteira constrangido.

Levei alguns minutos para tomar coragem de bater em sua porta quando cheguei em frente ao seu quarto.

Toquei delicadamente contra a madeira, com medo de acordá-la já que passavam das 2 da manhã.

Não demorou para que ouvisse seus passos e o que parecia ser ela me observando pelo olho-mágico.

— Espera um minuto. — Gritou do outro lado.

Ouvi seus passos de volta para dentro, um estrondo e sua voz abafada xingando.

— Tá tudo bem aí? — Perguntei reprimindo uma risada.

— Tá sim, já tô indo. — Gritou de volta.

Poucos segundos depois a porta é aberta e dou de cara com uma Bella ofegante, descabelada e com um pijama que não deixava muito para imaginação.

— Eh… Oi. — Apesar do sorriso, seus olhos e nariz estavam avermelhados.

— Ei, o Jasper me contou agora o que aconteceu, você tá bem? — Seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos e um mar de lágrimas rompeu-se em seus olhos.

A abracei, deixando que o seu pranto molhasse minha camisa.

Com delicadeza, nos trouxe para dentro do quarto, fechei a porta e a levei até sua cama, onde ela se agarrou ainda mais contra mim.

— O Jazz disse que você passou o dia inteiro aqui sozinha trancada. — Comentei acariciando seu cabelo quando ela já estava mais calma. — Quer que eu ligue pra alguém te fazer companhia? Seu tio? Alguma de suas amigas? Ou o seu… ahn… amigo de ontem?

Ela riu sem humor algum e me encarou.

— O único amigo que eu tinha acabou de morrer. — Respondeu. — Aliás, a única família também, já que tio Aro sequer se importa comigo.

Mais uma horda de lágrimas a tomou.

— Me desculpe. Depois que chegamos sempre via você com elas nas suas redes sociais, e bem, seu tio emprestou o jatinho para você trazer seu… o Jake, eu achei que… — Ela me interrompeu.

— Todo mundo acha. — Riu novamente. — A Bella Swan que todos veem no _Insta _é popular e tem ótimos amigos, a Bella da vida real tem que andar com gente interesseira pra tentar se sentir menos sozinha. — Confessou.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sua frase me tocou tanto que a abracei ainda mais forte.

— Então quer dizer que aquelas meninas que você anda não são suas amigas? — Que pergunta mais imbecil, Edward.

Ela riu, dessa vez de verdade.

— Não, uma empresa de celulares nos escalou para divulgarmos seus novos aparelhos fazendo várias fotos e vídeos juntas. A Jessica, bem, você a viu. Ela me detesta porque seu namorado Mike Newton deu em cima de mim no último halloween, como se fosse minha culpa. — Revirou os olhos. — Mas se mantém por perto porque eu lhe proporciono seguidores sem muitos esforços. E o meu — ela fez aspas com as mãos — "amigo" é apenas o dono do pub que nós estávamos, ele também me contratou para divulgação.

— Uau. Por isso eu não esperava. Sua vida parece perfeita pelo _Instagram_.

— Eu sei, é pra soar assim mesmo. Todos os produtos, serviços e viagens que eu ganho na verdade são acordos comerciais de divulgação. — Sua voz era triste.

— E você não gosta? — Eu estava ansioso para tentar desvendá-la, é como se a garota que conheci há alguns meses não existisse.

— Na realidade, eu sempre quis ser atriz, só que sempre fui tímida demais, então comecei a fazer _stories _para melhorar isso. Todos amaram e logo eu tinha milhões de seguidores, mas pessoas começaram a se aproximar de mim por interesse e a as publicidades que eu fazia não eram mais uma diversão remunerada, eram trabalhos cansativos que me consumiam tanto que me tiraram do meu propósito principal.

— Por isso que você fez o teste para The lion e the lamb? — Ela assentiu.

— Teve outro motivo também, mas esse foi o principal. — Sussurrou.

— Então vamos fazer assim: eu sei que eu não pareço o Jake, não sou fofinho ou saio mijando os outros dentro do carro — ela gargalhou alto —, mas posso ser seu amigo.

— Em primeiro lugar, o Jake só fez aquilo porque já estava doentinho, inclusive foi por isso que o trouxe para cá. Antes de viajar o veterinário já tinha me avisado que o câncer dele estava em um estágio bem avançado e que ele não sobreviveria muito mais. — Ela fungou e suas lágrimas voltaram à tona. — Aí queria estivéssemos juntos em seus últimos dias.

— Por isso que você nunca aceitava sair com a gente e se atrasou ontem para as gravações? — Ela confirmou com a cabeça sem conseguir falar.

A afaguei querendo ser capaz de arrancar toda sua dor.

— Quando estava na inauguração do pub a moça que trabalha aqui no hotel e cuidava dele quando eu precisava sair me ligou dizendo que o Jake estava passando mal, aí voltei correndo e o levei para o veterinário onde passei a noite toda. Àquela hora que cheguei no castelo foi quando ele finalmente foi liberado, só passei aqui pra deixá-lo e pegar meus óculos para que ninguém visse que eu tinha chorado a noite toda. — Disse soluçando por causa do choro.

Quis me bater por tê-la acusado de estar farreando.

— E eu fui um idiota com você naquele dia. — Murmurei.

— Sim, você foi, não só nesse dia como em todos os outros desde o dia que nos conhecemos. O que chega ao meu segundo ponto. Por que você quer ser meu amigo se você me odeia?

— Eu não te odeio. — Me defendi rapidamente.

— Mas você cismou comigo sem nem me conhecer.

— Okay, eu assumo que venho sendo um grande babaca com você por causa de um preconceito bobo meu, mas até onde eu lembro você também adora me provocar não é mocinha? — Cutuquei sua costela e ela pulou gargalhando.

— Até parece que eu iria deixar você depreciar e ficar quieta, Elliot.

Mostrei a língua e ela mostrou a sua de volta.

— Amigos, então? — Estendi a mão para que ela apertasse.

— Hm, ainda tem uma coisa. — Seu rosto ficou completamente corado. — Quero que você conte a sua namorada que nós transamos.

A encarei confuso.

— Olha, até contaria, mas para isso eu precisaria ter uma namorada.

Foi sua vez de me encarar confusa.

— Você e a Irina não namoram?

— O que? — Gritei alarmado. — Claro que não, isso foi só um boato de algum blogueiro desocupado. A Inny é como uma irmã pra mim, e ela tem namorada.

Sua boca estava formada em um "o" perfeito, me contive para não a beijar.

— Mas…, mas… — Sua boca abria e fechava, mas ela não conseguia falar nada.

— Por isso que você sempre a tratou com desdém. — Um estalo se deu na minha cabeça. — Por isso que você me acusou de estar com uma loira durante a cena. — Proclamei.

Ela corou furiosamente.

— Tá, talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco chateada por ver meu par romântico se dando melhor com uma coadjuvante do que comigo. Prometo me desculpar com ela assim que tiver a oportunidade. — Abri um sorriso imenso.

— A Inny vai morrer do coração, ela só fez o teste pro papel porque é sua fã e queria trabalhar com você. — Sua boca abriu em choque novamente.

— Sério? Meu deus eu fui horrível com ela. — Resmungou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

— Sério, mas não se preocupa com isso. Amanhã você se desculpa com ela. — A tranquilizei. — Que tal a gente ver um filme? Sempre me anima quando estou triste.

— Hm… eu meio que tava fazendo isso antes de você aparecer. — Seu rosto enrubesceu de tal forma que me fez questionar qual seria o gênero daquele filme.

— Você se importa de continuar assistindo com seu novo amigo? — Perguntei exibindo o sorriso que Rose costumava dizer que era capaz de convencer um esquimó a comprar gelo.

— Mas eu não respondi se aceitava. — Fez charme.

Me levantei da cama e me ajoelhei na sua frente.

— Isabella Swan, você aceita ser minha amiga?

— Vou pensar no seu caso. — Riu. — Mas agora para de ser bobo e volta pra cama. — Ela corou novamente. — Eu vou colocar o filme, mas você tem que prometer nenhuma reação negativa, okay? É o meu filme favorito, e é muito errado julgar o filme favorito dos outros.

Ri da sua frase e concordei, morrendo de curiosidade para saber qual era o tal filme. Me joguei na cama, a puxando para ficar deitada ao meu lado e ela pegou o controle remoto embaixo dos travesseiros e pressionou o botão de ligar.

A imagem que preencheu a tela me deixou surpreso.

Era eu, ou melhor, o Elliot dirigindo seu carro em uma das cenas iniciais de Eclipse.

Eu olhei para Bella e ela me encarava mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente.

— É esse seu filme favorito? — Perguntei me fingindo de bravo, pelo jeito assustado que assentiu concordando, ela tinha acreditado.

Sem conseguir me conter, explodi em uma gargalhada.

Recebi um tapa no peito em resposta.

— Eu achei que você estava chateado, seu imbecil. — Disse fazendo bico.

— Eu realmente não me importo com isso, só acho que você já tá grandinha pra esse tipo de filme. — Provoquei.

— Em minha defesa, eu era uma adolescente quando lançou, okay?

— Aposto que você era daquelas que gritavam quando o Jacob aparecia sem camisa no cinema.

— Na verdade eu sempre preferi o Elliot. — Falou baixinho. — Ele tinha todo aquele jeito sarcástico e misterioso, enquanto o Jacob era só um bombadinho que não conseguia entender o significado dos nãos da Betty.

— Deve ser porque no fundo ele sempre soube que ela cederia. — Resmunguei.

— Na verdade ele a coagiu ameaçando participar a da luta ilegal que iria acontecer naquela noite. — Defendeu Bella. — A Victoria só não foi tão boa em demonstrar pro público o quanto a Betty se arrependeu de ter traído o Elliot.

— A Victoria era péssima — confirmei — e o James também, foi um martírio trabalhar com eles. — Fiz uma careta e ela riu. — Foi por isso que eu acabei sendo tão hostil com você quando nos conhecemos, fiquei com medo de passar por aquilo de novo.

— Isso não te faz menos babaca, mas eu te entendo. A crítica estraçalhou o filme.

— E as poucas pessoas que gostaram preferiam que Betty tivesse ficado com Jacob.

— Acho que foi mais por James e Victoria terem se tornado um casal do que pelos personagens, o Jacob era um babaca. — Defendeu mais uma vez. — E falando nisso, lembro que todos os tabloides falavam que ela te largou pelo James, é verdade?

— Você é uma excelente advogada do filme, em.

— É porque é um bom filme, só que incompreendido. E você não respondeu da minha pergunta.

Acabei rindo do seu tom de acusação.

— Não, não é verdade. — Suspirei. — Assim que a conheci fiquei um tanto encantado por ela, sim, até a chamei para um encontro, mas acabou não dando em nada. Só que a relações públicas dela achou que seria uma ótima jogada forjar essa — fiz aspas com as mãos — "traição" para chamar mais atenção para o filme e para o casal, que deu ao público o final que eles realmente queriam.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Seu mundo é tão sujo quanto o meu.

— Acostume-se querida. — Dei batidinhas em sua cabeça. — Agora vamos parar de falar e assistir o filme?

— Você vai querer assistir mesmo?

— Por que não?

Ela riu e apertou o _play _no controle.

O filme passava da metade quando Bella começou a suspirar pela declaração do Elliot para a Betty.

Me virei para ela.

— _"Eu nunca conheci alguém que trouxesse a tona tudo o que eu achei que não fosse capaz de sentir"._ — Sussurrei junto a mim mesmo na tv.

Seus olhos saíram da tela e foram até os meus.

Sabendo que estava reprimindo minha vontade de beijá-la desde que que a vi toda linda e descabelada do outro lado da porta, não consegui mais me controlar e colei meus lábios aos seus.

Ao contrário do primeiro aquele foi um beijo lento, mas não menos intenso.

Não demorou para que eu a puxasse para o meu colo, o que tornou nossos lábios e mãos mais urgentes.

Quando ela arrancou minha camisa lembrei da sua reação na noite passada após transarmos.

— Se for pra você querer fingir que nada aconteceu depois, é melhor pararmos por aqui. — Adverti.

— Eu não quero fingir nada. Ontem só fiz aquilo porque achei que você fosse falar que tinha sido um erro, aí preferi me adiantar pra não sair tão machucada. — Murmurou, evitando meu olhar.

Eu segurei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse.

— Eu ia dizer aquilo tinha sido bom pra caralho e ia te chamar para passar a noite no meu quarto. — Ela corou.

— Sério?

Aproximei minha boca da sua orelha.

— Sério. Ninguém me monta melhor que você. — Sussurrei antes de dar uma leve mordida no seu lóbulo.

Ela ofegou e jogou meu tronco contra a cama, não antes de me beijar calidamente.

Bella tirou a pequena camiseta que vestia, me dando uma ampla visão do seu tórax desnudo.

— Você tem noção do quanto é linda pra caralho? — Murmurei hipnotizado pela imagem.

Ela riu.

— Tenho, mas é sempre bom ouvir. — Deu uma piscadela.

Ela desceu e começou a distribuir beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas pelo meu peito.

Seus beijos foram descendo até ela ficar em frente ao volume no meu jeans, ela passou suas unhas bem-feitas por ali, o que fez um rosnado se formar em minha garganta.

Ouvi mais uma de suas risadinhas.

Não demorou para que ela abrisse o botão a peça e a puxasse até retirá-la por completo do meu corpo, me deixando apenas em minha boxer preta.

— Acho que eu estou em desvantagem aqui, você não acha? — Tentei soar sexy, mas voz entrecortou quando ela passou a beijar meu membro por cima do pano.

— Não seja por isso. — Disse antes de levantar-se em cima da cama.

Bella retirou lentamente o mini short rosa do seu conjunto, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha branca com estampa de estrelinhas. Naquele momento, nenhuma lingerie rendada chegava aos pés da sensualidade que aquela peça inocente.

Virando-se de costas ela arrancou sua última peça, me dando uma visão completa da sua bunda redonda e macia.

— Bem, agora eu estou em desvantagem. — Sussurrou ajoelhada. — Vamos resolver isso.

Naquela posição eu conseguia sentir todo calor que emanava de sua boceta quente, eu queria fodê-la ali mesmo, mas estava adorando tê-la no controle.

Ela puxou minha boxer rapidamente deixando nossa nudez equiparada, e começou a distribuir beijos por minhas coxas, mas sem nunca chegar onde eu realmente queria.

— Por favor, Bella. — Gemi descontrolado, ela riu.

A safada estava amando me ter a sua mercê.

Ainda não cansada de sua tortura, ela voltou a beijar meu tronco subindo lentamente até ficarmos cara a cara.

— Ei você. — Brincou.

Seu sexo estava rente ao meu, impulsionei meu quadril deixando-os encaixados, mas sem a penetrar.

Ambos gememos agoniados.

— Você é uma provocadorazinha, sabia? — Sussurrei contra sua boca e ela me respondeu lambendo meus lábios.

Capturei sua língua e começamos um beijo libidinoso enquanto nossos sexos se friccionavam em frenesi.

Minhas mãos caminharam até seus seios e começaram a estimulá-los sem pudor algum.

— Melhor você pegar uma camisinha no criado-mudo antes que eu enterre você em mim sem proteção. — Murmurou ofegante contra meus lábios, me fazendo grunhir.

Sem ver o que estava fazendo, já que estava perdido demais nas sensações que seu corpo provocava ao meu, levei uma das minhas mãos até o criado-mudo ao meu lado e consegui encontrar os preservativos deixados pelo hotel, e felizmente, consegui trazê-los comigo antes de derrubar a gaveta do móvel no chão.

— Você vai arrumar isso, okay? — Reclamou puxando uma das embalagens para si.

— Sim, senhora. — Sussurrei sem saber com que estava concordando já que sua mão masturbava meu pau habilmente.

Senti o látex envolver meu membro, e logo em seguida a boca de Bella me tomar.

— Eu vou apreciar demais receber um boquete seu, mas agora eu realmente preciso da sua boceta apertando meu pau. — Rosnei.

Ela gemeu e se posicionou em cima de mim, brincando com a cabeça do meu membro em sua entrada.

Já cansado de suas provocações, segurei seus quadris entre minhas mãos e a invadi com vigor, o que fez ambos gritarmos de prazer.

Dessa vez eu quem regia nossos movimentos, alternando entre estocadas duras e intensas, e mais lentas e lânguidas.

Não precisei perguntar a Bella se ela estava gostando já que seus gemidos e urros preenchiam o quarto, e sem mencionar as marcas de unhas que se formavam no meu peito cada vez que eu me enfiava no ponto em que ela mais ansiava.

Quando ela começou a se lamuriar por mais dei o máximo de mim, de tal forma que meus quadris já não encontravam mais o colchão.

Sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximando cada vez mais, levei minha mão até o seu sexo e esfreguei seu clitóris, o que nos fez chegar ao ápice juntos, provocando uma das melhores sensações que já tive durante um orgasmo.

Meu corpo caiu exausto contra o colchão, meu ouvido zumbia e mesmo de olhos fechados eu era capaz de enxergar fechos de luz reluzindo atrás de minhas pálpebras.

— Amanhã eu não vou conseguir andar. — Se queixou contra o meu peito, após alguns minutos, meu membro flácido ainda se encontrava dentro do calor de seu corpo.

— De nada. — Ri e ela estapeou meu peito.

— Não vou nem falar que isso foi zilhões de vezes melhor que os sonhos que tive com você nos últimos anos para não inflar ainda mais seu ego. — Resmungou.

Eu me sentei rapidamente afetado por suas palavras.

Ambos ofegamos com o desconectar dos nossos corpos.

— Você o que? — Apesar de surpreso, não pude deixar de exibir um sorriso vitorioso.

— Eu estava no auge dos meus hormônios quando te conheci em eclipse, você espera o que? Depois você estava todo sexy de médico naquela série, aí teve aquele advogado, o militar e agora esse vampiro medieval gostoso. É muito material para uma garota. — Gargalhei alto.

— Bom saber que não fui o único sofrendo com tesão durante essas semanas. — Foi sua vez de rir. — Também sonho com você desde Los Angeles

— Eu vou querer conhecer todo o conteúdo desses sonhos, senhor. — Disse usando o tom doce que dava vida a sua personagem.

— A hora que você quiser, minha menina. — Fiz o mesmo, imitando a voz rouca e sedutora de Magnus. — Mas agora nós precisamos de um e banho e de longas horas de sono. — Voltei ao meu tom normal, me levantando da cama.

Ela concordou, e a puxei pela mão até o banheiro.

Após me livrar do preservativo, a segui até o chuveiro onde trocamos brincadeiras e carícias durante o banho.

Voltamos para a cama exaustos, eu me limitei a vestir minha boxer e ela colocou minha camisa.

— Sabe, Ed. — Sussurrou. Nós estávamos deitados completamente entrelaçados na cama. — Acho que não ser sua amiga. — Fiquei feliz por estar escuro e ela não poder ver a decepção em meus olhos. — Quero ser mais que isso.

Meu coração descompassou e ela riu, provavelmente ouvindo já que estava encostada em meu peito.

— Bem, eu vou adorar ser bem mais que seu amigo. — Sussurrei de volta, e após um selinho acabamos vencidos pelo cansaço.

Acordei sentindo beijos molhados sendo espalhados pelo meu rosto e sorri.

— Pode ir levantando mocinho, temos um casamento para ir.

Levei alguns segundo para assimilar sua frase, quando entendi do que se tratava levantei em um ímpeto.

— Meu voo! Rose vai me matar se eu não chegar no casamento. — Tentei ir ao banheiro, mas Bella me puxou de volta para a cama.

— Primeiro, você já perdeu seu voo há muito tempo — arregalei os olhos, mas antes que pudesse me levantar novamente ela montou em meu colo —, segundo, eu acordei com seu telefone tocando e acabei atendendo achando que era o meu. Me desculpa por isso. Era a sua irmã, como não consegui pensar em nenhuma desculpa plausível para estar com seu celular ela acabou constatando que dormimos juntos, então ela me intimou a ir com você para o casamento.

— Céus, ela deve tá pirando. — Ela concordou, rindo. — Como vamos fazer para conseguir um voo agora?

— Pode ficar tranquilo, eu já pedi ao meu tio para mandar o jatinho. — Minha boca abriu.

— Ah é, eu esqueci que você é uma burguesa safada.

— Sua burguesa safada. — Disse antes de me beijar.

Uma rodada de sexo e um longo banho depois Bella foi informada que o jatinho já estava em Glasgow, pegamos a estrada logo em seguida.

— Você não deveria avisar a Jane que está indo viajar ou algo do tipo?

— O Jasper mais cedo no meu quarto para me dar uns dias de folga, já que de qualquer forma você não estaria aqui para as gravações e só temos agora cenas juntos agora.

— Fico feliz em poder passar esses dias com você. — Disse genuinamente. — Eu realmente quero ver onde isso vai dar.

Ela desviou os olhos da estrada rapidamente e me beijou.

— Eu também.

O voo até Los Angeles foi tranquilo, aproveitamos as longas horas juntos para nos conhecermos melhor.

— Você poderia ter me acordado, eu iria com você. — Nós já estávamos a caminho da casa dos pais de Emmett, onde seria realizado o casamento, e ela estava me contando que fez um pequeno funeral para Jake naquela manhã.

— Eu sei, mas eu queria me despedir dele sozinha, sabe? Ter nosso último momento juntos. — Assenti, entendendo que ela precisava daquele momento de despedida com seu companheiro de tantos anos.

— Você nunca me respondeu se o nome dele era por causa de Jacob Black. — Ela fez uma careta.

— Claro que não, quando fui ao abrigo adotá-lo ele já tinha nome. Até parece que eu nomearia meu cachorro com o nome daquele idiota.

Ri.

Eu tinha encontrado a mulher perfeita.

Quando chegamos ao lugar já estava quase amanhecendo, Emmett era o único acordado por causa do nervosismo, que foi esquecido completamente enquanto fazia inúmeras piadinhas sobre Bella e eu estarmos juntos, enquanto nos levava para nosso quarto.

No que pareceu ter passado apenas alguns minutos desde que nos deitamos Rose irrompeu no quarto arrastando Bella com ela para seu dia de spa, já eu passei toda a manhã e o início da tarde tentando convencer meu cunhado que sua noiva não iria fugir.

O casamento aconteceria ao crepúsculo, aos pés do penhasco que fazia parte do terreno da família, e sendo brindados com a bela paisagem da praia de Leadbetter embaixo de nós.

Eu estava em uma calça social bege, assim como os outros padrinhos, com uma camisa azulada e sem gravata. Rose optou por algo menos formal já que o casamento seria ao ar livre.

Emmett estava sem terno apenas com uma camisa branca, suspensórios e uma calça que combinava com a dos padrinhos, sua ansiedade já estava me enervando.

— Calma, Emm. A Rose deve chegar a qualquer momento. — Repeti pela enésima vez naquele dia.

— E se ela percebeu que eu não sou tão bom assim e for embora? — Eu queria matá-lo por sua insegurança.

Mas antes que eu estragasse as fotos do casamento da minha irmã ao socar o rosto do seu noivo, Bella apareceu no meu campo de visão.

Ela estava linda em seu vestido, era longo e florido, apertava apenas sua cintura, enquanto metros de panos se espalhavam livremente do seu quadril até o chão, mostrando apenas uma de suas gloriosas pernas que estava exposta pela a fenda lateral, em cima ele possuía um decote v profundo me dando a bela visão da lateral dos seus seios. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam soltos e volumosos e ela usava uma maquiagem básica que destacava seus olhos maravilhosos.

— Ei você. — Disse me beijando. — Nós nos atrasamos um pouco porque quando chegamos ao spa e gerente me viu e nos presenteou o serviço _premium _completo. A Rose ficou no céu.

— Imagino. — Ri, e ela me acompanhou. — Ela já chegou?

— Sim, quando saí da casa seu pai estava tentando acalmá-la para eles poderem entrar.

— Tá vendo, Emm. A Rose já está aqui, agora se acalma porque ela vai te bater se você ficar com essa cara de prisão de ventre nas fotos.

Emm me mostrou a língua e Bella riu.

Não demorou para a marcha nupcial começar a tocar fazendo que que Bella se despedisse rapidamente e fosse ao seu lugar.

Minha irmã estava linda em seu vestido de noiva, ele possuía rendas grossas até suas coxas e descia até os pés em um tecido quase transparente, seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança, e seu sorriso de orelha a orelha destacava mais que qualquer maquiagem.

A cerimônia foi linda, Emm chorou como criança enquanto recitava seus votos levando quase todos as lágrimas também.

O beijo de consumação teve que ser interrompido pelo juiz de paz antes que os noivos acabassem presos por atentado ao pudor.

A noite já havia tomado o céu e os noivos já haviam saído para sua lua de mel no Caribe, Bella e eu estávamos dançando uma música lenta na pista junto os outros poucos casais que sobraram na festa.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse contra o meu peito.

— Por quê?

— Por me trazer aqui, por me fazer conhecer tanta gente incrível que parece gostar de mim pelo o que realmente eu sou e não pela quantidade de seguidores que tenho.

— Você é uma pessoa incrível, aposto que se deixar mais pessoas se aproximarem vai encontrar muitos amigos sinceros.

Ela me encarou, seus olhos castanhos cintilavam à luz do luar.

— Quem diria que aquele cara arrogante do set tivesse o coração tão grande. — Disse sorrindo.

— Quem diria que aquela patricinha mimada do _Instagram_ fosse tão doce e solitária. — Naquele momento lembrei de algo da nossa conversa na noite passada. — Ei, você me disse que houve outro motivo para ter concorrido ao papel, além de começar a se dedicar a profissão que você sempre almejou. Qual foi?

— Bem — ela riu —, o motivo tem cabelos bronze que nunca param no lugar, os olhos mais lindos que já vi na minha vida, um sorriso torto que me faz querer arrancar a roupa e um gênio que me faz querer arrancar suas bolas.

— Eu? — Estava surpreso com sua colocação.

— Sim, eu meio que sou apaixonada pela ideia que criei de você desde Eclipse, e agora estou me apaixonando por quem você realmente é. — Confessou.

— Queria terminar esse momento de forma fofa usando uma citação de The lion and the lamb, mas não posso dizer que o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro, quando você é uma leoa.

— Deve ser porque eu sou o leão e você é meu cordeirinho, baby. — Falou sensualmente, me puxando pelo blazer.

— Acho que eu gosto disso. — Respondi tomando-a em um beijo.

Aquele era apenas nosso começo, eu sabia que não seria nada fácil por causa da nossa profissão, mas tinha certeza de que no final tudo ficaria bem se continuássemos juntos.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Bem, preciso começar falando qual foi minha felicidade e terror de ter tirado uma amiga no sorteio das o/s, ainda mais quando a amiga em questão é minha beta. Foi um grande teste pra essa geminiana aqui segurar a língua durante nossas conversas sobre o assunto, tiveram vezes que no meio do meu surto de insegurança sobre o plot que eu só queria gritar: "ANA FUI EU QUEM TE TIROU, POR FAVOR LER ISSO E ME DIZ SE TU GOSTOU, PORQUE NÃO QUERO PASSAR VERGONHA", mas, felizmente consegui me controlar hahaha.

É aqui que eu agradeço a Karol, Babs, Ani, Nat, Cath e Bia por terem lido e me ajudado a ficar mais segura e feliz com o que escrevi, e agradecer principalmente a Carol que além de ter lido, betado e me dado várias dicas, ainda lidou com todos os meus surtos. Amigas, obrigada de coração, sem vocês eu teria abandonado tudo na primeira oportunidade. O apoio de vocês foi meu bote salva-vidas. S2

E agora meu assunto é com você Ana Luísa Costa e Silva. Tu tem noção o quanto eu quis (e talvez ainda queira) te bater por todas birras de ciúmes no decorrer desses meses? Eu aqui me mordendo pra não te mostrar tudo antes da hora e tu "ain porque você só mostra as coisas a Carol agora…" ARRRGH. Mas vamos ao que importa…

Primeiro preciso confessar que quando vi teu nome no sorteador eu já sabia qual combo você ia gostar que eu pegasse porque TALVEZ a gente tenha montado os nossos juntas (Carol e Berry me desculpem haahha). Isso pra quando faltava UM MÊS pra postagem tu me soltar que tava torcendo pra tua amiga secreta escrever o outro combo. Tu não tem noção da CRISE que me deu naquele dia, minha vontade era apagar tudo e começar do zero, e chorar um monte (essa parte eu fiz), felizmente Carol e Nat me conseguiram me acalmar (provavelmente essa hora Natália já deve até ter encaminhado meus áudios surtada, espero que te divirta).

Inclusive tenho que me desculpar porque minha também era te dá o outro plot, mas meu cérebro infelizmente não funciona sob pressão, e acabei não conseguindo desenvolver nada que me agradasse, mas prometo trabalhar ele até o dia 25 de agosto ;)

Mainha uma vez me disse que gente sempre dá o máximo pra agradar quem a gente gosta, e por isso eu acabei pirando tanto durante todos esses meses. Eu queria te entregar o melhor que eu conseguisse, porque você é bem mais que minha amiga secreta, você é MINHA AMIGA e eu quis por meio dessa história te passar tudo que eu sinto por tu e o quanto eu sou grata pela sua amizade.

Queria aproveitar o textão pra te agradecer por essa pessoa incrível e espontânea, por todas as risadas, conselhos e conversas. Você foi um dos meus melhores presentes de 2019 e me sinto honrada em poder (ou pelo menos tentar) te recompensar com essa história.

Espero de todo coração que você tenha gostado (e se não, tudo bem também).

Te amo muitão, mozão!


End file.
